DITCH
by lionesshyuuk
Summary: THIS IS A MODERN SVTFOE AU! Stella Butterfly (Star) and her family move away from the luxurious California to Ohio where Star meets new friends and has a more exciting lifestyle. However, this mysteriously hot bad boy package, Marco Diaz crashed in her life and makes it a little more exciting as well as a little more difficult.
1. Begin

" _5:30 AM."_ My phone reads as I slightly moan, hitting the alarm on the clock. Even if the alarm tone was my favorite song, " _Young and a Menace" by Fall Out Boy_ , it was still pretty darn loud.

Oh, oops, forgot to introduce myself.

My name is Stella K. Butterfly but, my family and closest friends call me ' _Star'_. Only because the doctors who were putting my name down thought my mom said ' _Stella'_ instead of ' _Star',_ but you can't blame them since everyone that day was pretty much in a rush. Even my poor dad was in a struggle helping the doctors with labor.

Anyway, I'm fifteen. It's my sophomore year of highschool and to start it all off my parents want us to move from the most loveliest state in town, California, to some reject state that no one even visits nor have I even heard of, Ohio. Mom says that it's all for the experience and excitement to learn more about the world but I only sit there and laugh at that statement.

First off, we're still in AMERICA so I don't know how this changed anything really.

But that's the first rule in the Butterfly House: " _Never question the decisions and actions of Moon Butterfly"_. Speaking of my mother…

"STAR DEAR! HURRY UP WE'RE GONNA MISS THE PLANE!" She yells from downstairs. That woman, I swear she runs on electricity because she's always the first one up real early.

I rise up, looking around at my empty room with only my blanket, pillow and me in my pink lemonade room. _Yep, this is definitely real._

I get up and look at my attire. Black marvel shirt, pink fluffy unicorn pajama shorts, my hair in two high messy buns as I still have my headband with devil horns. To be fair, I'm really gonna miss this calm hot weather in Cali. Sure, we've had disasters here weather-wise, but other than that it's really amazing here especially considering that I grew up here. Tears start falling as the memories I've had here start coming to me. I pop on some headphones, starting to play some Kpop music from Block-B. ' _Her'_ plays as I throw on my black chucks and teal sweater which was hanging on the knob of my closet.

Thoughts hit my head again when I start heading down the stairs. Man I'm really gonna miss it here, saying goodbye to all my friends wasn't as easy as I expected it to be. They all gave me wishes of good luck and even gave me gifts too which made me tear up on the last day of school. My thoughts are interrupted as I bump into my dad, who still looked pretty tucked out.

I chuckled. "Hey dad, the bed's that way."

"I wish it was, otherwise your crazy mother wouldn't have made us sleep on the floor." He grumbles, stretching a little.

"Yeah what was her deal, she could've waited till' today to do all that."

"She wanted the house to be prepped and prepared before we got there, even though I thought out it hesitantly. Them prepping the house early before we arrive means they're gonna go through our things!" The little man exclaimed.

I couldn't help but laugh. "Dad, they're not authorized to do that. Besides, I'm pretty sure mom would sue them if they did that."

"But Star, you never know. We're a little rich enough to get the house your mother and I got for us so I'm pretty sure they're thinking about it."

"Dad calm down 'kay? I'm sure it's not that big of a deal." I finally replied, hugging him. "Are you upset because you _don't_ want to move?"

He sighed as he hugged me back. "Yeah. It's just, I got such a nice company and with this move I'm going to have to rebuild my entire empire again."

I kissed his forehead. "Well your a tough man in a tiny package. If you could make one big corporation you can pull off another."

"I'm surprised you're okay with this. Aren't sad too? You're gonna end up leaving your track team and that band you love so much."

He wasn't lying, in fact I was petty ticked at the fact that we were moving and I have to leave my legacy like he does. But with the beautiful friendship that me and my dad have, I had to at least seem strong to him so he can get past it too.

I smiled. "Nah, it's not that bad. I head Columbus has a lot of cool places and they're school that mom is sending me to has the most amazing band and track team! So if I can be happy about this then old man you sure can."

A gummy smile appeared on my father's face. "Alright Star. I'll try to be more positive about this. For you and your mother."

We shared one more hug before we both entered the kitchen with my mom who was on a important business call. She looks over at us and motions ' _There you two are! Now hurry up and get in the car!'_ We follow her silent instructions, heading to my dad's pickup truck. My dad goes to the garage, talking to a few people who were interested in buying the house as I sit in the back of the truck, going on my phone and heading to another playlist on spotify.

"Stella." I hear as my head perks up. I turn to see a very unwelcoming look.

"Oskar?" I reply as I see the very sad look on his face. Oskar is my ex who turned into a very good male friend of mine, even though he has his moments of asking me back but I decline everytime he makes a move.

He still stands outside my window with this puppy dog look in his eyes and I become annoyed.

I break the ice. "I told you not to call me that, it's Star-"

"Do you really have to go?" He cuts me off as I look back in his eyes.

"Yes mister No-Name-Kid, I told you this when you continued to call me this entire summer."

"B-b-but, it won't be the same without you-! I still love you and everyday I know that you're gone Stella I'm gonna get very sad."

"Oh my god, Oskar you're right! I guess I'll have to run away from my parents and live in your apartment!" I say in a Juliet-like tone as his eyes widen. I laugh as the spark in his eyes fades. "Oskar I was being sarcastic."

"But-"

"Look," I cut him off. "You're a reaaally nice guy and even though we dated for two months I'm still care for you, just not romantically. Oskar, we dated literally six months ago, you need to get over me and go find another girl worth your time."

My parents come up to the truck finally, my mom hugging Oskar as she enters the front and my dad waving to him as he goes to the driver seat and starts the truck up. I roll my window up as the car starts, waving back to Oskar as he still has that puppy face. I almost feel bad for leaving him like this, but seeing as _he_ was the one who dumped me and left me six months ago and how I was lovestruck towards him for weeks until i finally got over him, I don't really feel that bad.

I wave and mouth ' _Bye Oskar'_ as the truck moves, leaving Oskar in the street looking at the moving vehicle. I tilt my head back, lifting my phone up and playing ' _Young Volcanoes' by Fall Out Boy_. My headphones blasting as I close my eyes slowly.

We're really doing it. We're moving. Goodbye Oskar Greeson. Goodbye California.

* * *

Many hours after the flight, we finally arrive in Ohio, Columbus. It's a little cold over here, but my mom says it's supposed to be a little cold since we're in September and it's Fall. You know, one of those slow seasons that was originally called Autumn. Though we didn't really have any other seasons beside summer in Cali, this is gonna take some time to get use to.

I look out the window as my dad dives us to the house. Some nice houses I guess. I mean they were pretty big, big enough to fit a family of seven or eight. My dad pulls in a house which looks pretty tall and big. Dark red and brown brick house, it looked really nice, nicer than our house in Cali. I could also see that the house was fixed up a bit by the guys who brought our stuff here.

Mom must've paid them extra I'm sure. As dad parks the truck, my mom and I walked out, looking at the house in awe.

"Woahhh." I say in awe.

"I know right! Isn't it amazing?" My mother exclaimed, running inside the house. I followed her, getting a glance at the already furnished house. I'll have to give my parents props, this house was really nice and I looked forward to living in it.

"Almost reminds you of home don't it?" I hear my mom sniffle as she nods her head in agreement.

"Oh Star, I know how much you didn't wanna move away from California, trust me, I didn't either. But i feel like everything in this place will open up so many new opportunities for us, your father included. So many new friends and maybe even a new boyfriend if your that lucky."

I blush. "Mom! Please, no. If anything I'm gonna look forward to that band and track team you told me about."

My mom laughs as she hugs me tightly. "Just know that no matter what happens, I'll always love you dear."

"I love you too." I reply softly, hugging her back. We pull away as she hands me a few papers.

I raise an eyebrow. "What's these?"

"Your school papers. It has your dorm number, schedule, locker and everything."

"Wait, dorm? I thought this was highschool not college."

She chuckled lightly. "It is a highschool, but there are dorm buildings in the middle of the campus, it's like a little town down at Oak Park Highschool. But don't worry, you'll only have a free week here and you'll have to move up there on saturday so don't worry."

I nod unsurely as I take the papers and head upstairs as my mom runs over to my dad who enters the house. Big hallway too, but only I can recognize where I'm sure my mom placed me. Nice room at the end of the hallway, one big window in the back and the other on the side. I open the door where I expected my room to be, and as I expected it was there with all my stuff rightfully placed. I lay on my bed, looking up at the ceiling fan as it goes.

Well, nice house so far and my room is pretty big. Also considering the fact that I have a walk in closet and a bathroom, finally. Not really as bad as I expected but my parents are somewhat rich enough to maintain a house like this so I'm only surprised a little. I look out the window as my parents greet the neighbors. They look nice I suppose. Another rich-ish family comes to greet my parents as well.

'' _Is everyone in this neighborhood unquestionably rich looking a nice?''_ I whisper to myself.

"Nah, only the snobby families on this block.' someone replies as I yelp, nearly falling off my bed.

I look out the window to some random girl, about my age, with a pink curly short mohawk, it only looked partly shaved tho since her hair was long, hot pink and curly itself. She was wearing a black cami with a jean jacket on, some black leggings and pink converse highs. She looked like those hardcore girls with all those piercings and that really pretty necklace she wore and to top it all off with her rich caramel skin which made her outfit look as amazingly hot as it did.

She laughed as she twirled in her outfit. "You like what you see girl? It's my own collection. I tend to go a lil' bit cray-cray sometimes."

I chuckle a bit. She's pretty funny.

"Yeah, you look amazing." I finally reply.

"Annnnd you." she began, examining me from her window which was as big as mine. "You lookin' pretty comfortable over there girl."

I sit criss cross slightly chuckling at her comment. "Heh, thanks. The name's Stella by the way, but I prefer to be called Star."

The girl cocked her head to the side. "How come though? Stella is a pretty cute name."

"Meh, long story, but I was originally supposed to be named Star instead of Stella. The doctors messed up my name tag though so I'm stuck with that as my real name."

"Ohhhh, I see, I see. Well, I hate ma' name too girl! But I'mma call you B-Fly for short, if that's cool wit' you?"

I nodded.

"Nice! Also don't worry 'bout a thing girl cuz' I hate my name as much as you hate yours."

"What's yours?"

"Pauline Elizabeth James-Sawyer." She replied in an irritated tone.

"Woah! Two last names?"

"Yeah, ma' dad got married, then divorced and refuses to change that damned name. Unfortunately me and one of my older sisters got stuck with that last name." She huffs and I laugh a little bit.

She continues. "But, I'mma party girl, and all ma' friends know me well as Pony Head!"

"Pony Head?"

"Don't ask. This club had a halloween party and I was a horse. They started playing that one stripper song, Pony, and I was drunk…..you do that math girl."

"Ahh okay, so you like to bend the rules a little?" I joke as Pony flips her hair all sassy-like.

"Well I mean, when you're at Oak Park Campus and they chose to put a party zone there you already know how crazy it's gonna get."

"Heh, I see."

Pony gets a glance at my room and jumps excitingly. "Hey girl, since you're new and stuff you wanna hang and get to know this town a lil' bit better? I'm guessin' that you're goin' to Oak Park too so I outta show ya' around the campus."

I light up a little bit. "Sure! That sounds pretty nice!"

I exchange my shorts for some dark blue ripped skinny jeans and throw on my chucks and sweater. Also grabbing my phone and wallet in case I spot a nice fast food place in the campus. I brush past my parents who are being welcomed by more people, waving to them as they wave back.

Finally I meet outside with Pony who's already outside my house in a black and pink camaro. Holy balls is this girl rich or what?!

I hear her blasting a familiar song from a Kpop group as my eyes light up.

"You listen to Blackpink?!" I exclaim as she nods.

"Hell yes I do! Them girls give me so much life you don't understand! You a Kpoper too?"

I nod my head quickly and excitingly as I jump in the car. There was no roof so I felt the need to be extra and hop throws some black shades on as she hands me some golden and brown ones.

 _Gucci sunglasses?_ Who is this girl and why is she so loaded?

I put the glasses on and she turns to me with a smirk marking on her red velvet colored lips.

"B-Fly, I think me and you are gonna be good friends girl." she says as she drives off.

* * *

We finally arrive to Oak Park's Campus, and holy balls is it huge. My mom was right, it was like a small little town in another town, with a plaza on one side, a big building with dorms and the school itself shining in all its glory. Pony went up to the security gate.

"Whhhhy, if it ain't my favorite security guard man. What's up Officer Buff?"

The man in his late thirties didn't seem so amused.

"Hello again Pony Head." he said in this weird accent. "ID please."

She showed him her ID and then he looked over at me impatiently. I stared back at him confused and he only got more and more irritated.

"I need one from you too ya'know." he said in a rude-ish tone.

"Oh umm, I just moved here so I don't really have that yet." I managed to slip out. He took another good look at me and then finally got the memo.

"Ah okay then." he said with a more brighter look. "You didn't really look familiar and I was wondering if you were new or not."

That's more like it. He opened the gate and Pony finally drove off. She parked her car in her designated spot and stopped the car.

I sighed in relief, getting out the car. "What's up with that guy?"

"Who? Officer Buff? That's just him being him B-Fly. Also, he don't really like me all that much since I've caused a few problems for him last year."

"Heh, that I could see."

So for the rest of the day, Pony shows me around the campus through and through. All the malls, restaurants and stores located within the plaza, some other cool place, even that party center she was telling me about was here. It seemed kinda nice knowing I was gonna be staying here, this looked like that 'teenager heaven' I've always wanted to go to. After awhile, Pony and me stop touring around the campus to take a pit stop at Starbucks, which was pretty big too.

Pony offered to pay but even though she had a lot of money I couldn't let her do that, not now since all she's done for me was be completely nice to me. So I told her I'd buy my own drink. I only get my usual, Java Chip Frappe' with extra mocha and whipped cream with a cinnamon bun that has extra brown sugar and frosting.

As I take all the stuff I ordered, I head to where Pony was sitting. A booth that was located by the window that showed the orange and pink sky as the sun setted.

"You look like you ready to eat girl." She chuckled lightly as I sat.

"Yeah, I feel like ever since I got her I haven't been able to do that, ha."

"Well, I don't know how ya' gonna drink your frappe' without a straw." she pointed to my cup which indeed was missing a straw.

"Aw snap! Lemme go fetch one!" I say as I get up and run over to the small table that has the straws. Except instead of turning back to go to the table right away, I bump into a very strong figure, falling on my butt too if they hadn't caught me.

"Excuse me." I say lightly as I look up at the person who caught me. They... _HE_ looked memorizing. He wore a black jacket over a red hoodie, with his hair parted to only show one eyebrow and the rest of his hair tucked in a black beanie. He had black ripped jeans and black tims, and topped it all off with alluring fingerless gloves. The scent that stayed on him was fresh cinnamon and brown sugar like my cinnamon bun, his rich caramel skin only made his appearance even more alluring.

Holy crap, I gotta stop staring at this guy or he's gonna think I'm weird. But I can't even get the words out my mouth as he lifts me up slowly. My eyes still rest on him as he stares right back at me.

Only, he's waving his hand to see if I'm still alive, which most likely, I'm not.

"Uh….you there?" He manages to say as I shake my head to regain consciousness.

"Yeah, um...errr...I'm good." I finally manage to say.

He smirks slightly which makes my heart melt. "Good."

Get yourself together girl! You only just met the guy for crying out loud stop acting like he's the greatest thing since sliced bread! But I can't. He's so, gorgeous it's hard to take my eyes off him. That smell, his skin, even that small mole on his face it only made him much more cuter. He turns away from me as he spotted the straw I dropped and picks it back up, only to hand it to me.

He brushed his hair out of his face and smirked softly and slowly. "Next time new girl, watch where you're headed."

I glup as he speaks in this amazing deep voice which makes my ovaries explode. He walks back in line and I walk slowly backwards, plopping in my seat still looking at him.

Pony gushed as she hugged me by the neck. "Ohhhhhh girl! I see you found yo'self a hot specimen."

"Yeah...who is that guy?"

"That hot mexican banger right there is Marco Diaz. One of the hottest boys down the block. He makes you pregnant just by staring at you." Pony described, and I can tell she wasn't kidding because even the girls in the line were gushing at the appearance of him.

"Buuuut." Pony went on. "I wouldn't waste ya' time B-Fly. He's taken."

I blinked back, pushing Pony off my shoulders.

"What! No I only just got here it's not like I wanna date him or anything like that! C'mon now get real." I exclaimed and Pony only laughed.

"It's okay B-Fly chill!~ Almost every girl here want a piece of that. I'm just telling you he taken already."

As soon as Pony said that, a girl with a slightly beautiful figure with a black jacket, black belly shirt, light blue skinny jeans and converse highs on with blonde hair that had a small teal streak in it entered in. She looked amazing, all the guys were fawning at her and her voluptuous curves. She walked over in the line and stood next to Marco who smirked, kissing her lightly on the lips.

"Woah." was all I could say.

"Yeah, that's Jackie Lynn Thomas. Popular girl in school annnnd MD's girl. They've been pretty tight for four months now."

 _Four fricking months?_ That's longer than me and Oskar lasted. I couldn't help but stare at them as they ordered and acted like a loving couple. Marco gave Jackie her stuff as she squealed and kissed him on the lips again. He took his and then they walked out.

I sighed as Pony hugged me tight. "Hey girl don't worry 'bout a thing. There's plenty other cuties like MD in this school. Look forward to that."

I smiled softly. This year in this school is something I did look forward to.


	2. Blood, Sweat, Emotions

The alarm went off at around 6:06 AM as it played ' _The Eve' by EXO_. I slowly rose from my bed, switching off the alarm on my phone from ' _snooze'_ to ' _dismiss'._ I feel like I had some weird dream yesterday. My parents and I were moving from Cali to Ohio and it wasn't all that bad. I met this crazy girl named Pony Head? Doesn't matter what her name was, she was really cool and funny and she showed me around my new school campus that was like a mini teen heaven. Oh, and I bumped into this hot mexican named Marco Diaz. Ohmygod! He was so cute, and he had the rich smell of a cinnamon bun.

"Star! Get up sweety and get ready for school! Breakfast is on the table and your friend is waiting for you downstairs" My mom says entering my room, which looked slightly different.

Oh. I see that my crazy cool dream wasn't really a dream at all. I rub my head slightly and go through my drawers to find some decent clothes. Same normal attire, I threw on my light pink shirt that said ' _Respect for the Unicorns'_ and a light blue sweater with some light blue ripped jeans and light brown tims. I looked at the mirror at my two messy buns that were now down a little bit lower. I puffed them up a little bit, throwing my devil horns on.

"Oh no, please don't tell me you goin' to school like that B-Fly." I hear from behind. Pony is standing in my doorway, looking me up and down while slowly shaking her head.

I huff. "Okay firstly, please STOP sneaking up on me like that! And second, what's wrong with the way I look? I think I look pretty causal."

"Yeah, you look like those normal causal nerds at my school. B-Fly there is no way in hell that you are going to school lookin' like that. Especially since it's your first day and you got a lot to learn."

I look back at Pony and then at myself and sigh. She's right I guess, I could use a little makeover especially since I'm starting fresh. Besides, I definitely don't want Marco to look at me as

' _just your average nerd'._ I finally sigh in defeat.

"Alright Pony, make me _not_ look like your average nerd." She squealed as she opened up her bookbag and purse. The purse was big but not bigger than her bookbag, both being Louis Vuitton pink bags.

"Good thing I always bring extra in case stuff like this happens. That includes an extra push-up bra." She said pulling out a teal tank top that looked like a turtle neck with no sleeves, a black cute choker, a ripped jean jacket that matched my pants and a pink lemonade bra with ruffles. Holy moly, how do you even fit that stuff in your bag?

She handed me the items and I looked back at her confused.

"But I have a ba on already Pony." I say as she laughs.

"Star, I hate to break it to you but you cannot, and I mean _CANNOT_ go to school wearing a sloppy old sports bra. You at least need to push up your bosoms to an extent so you won't be no saggy sally."

"Pft, jokes on you. I'm a B-cup 40. My boobs aren't half as big as your big old D's." She threw one of my pillows at her as I laughed it off.

"Put it on, you'll thank me later."

I sigh, taking her advice and walking into my bathroom, shutting the door and removing the clothes. I look down as my poor flimsy hot pink sports bra and sigh. I'm gonna miss that ol' thing. I take one glance at Pony's bra and sigh.

" _Least she got the size right."_ I say to myself as I put on the bra. It pushes up my boobs to an extent and i see two small but median sized things I've never seen before. So my boobs aren't as small as I make them seem. They aren't as big as Pony's but they're big to the point that you know that I have some. I throw on Pony's shirt and jacket and check myself out.

Woah! That's me that I'm looking at right? Taylor Swift's song ' _Look What You Made Me Do'_ , comes to my head.

"Sorry, the old Star can't come to the phone right now. Why? Oh. Cause she's dead." I laugh out loud. I don't even like that song or her for that matter but that line seems really okay to use right about now. Pony knocks on the door.

"Look B-Fly, I know you checking out how hot you look but I gotta do ya' hair and makeup and we gotta make it to school on time." She shouts from outside. I walk out the bathroom as Pony whistles.

I chuckle. "Stoppp that…~ No don't, keep gawking."

She laughs as she walks me towards my mirror, lightly putting on some eyeliner and foundation. She undid my buns and brushes my hair straight down, placing my horns in their rightful place. I hand her the choker as she places that on my neck and I look at myself as if I was a completely different person.

She hugged me tight as we both looked at me through the mirror.

"B-Fly, you look amazin' girl!"

"Thanks, I owe it all to you. Just let me know when you want your bra, shirt, jacket and choker back."

"Of pft! Don't worry 'bout a thing girl! That's my welcome gift to you." She replied and I jumped up.

"Really?!"

"Of course! Besides that bra you have on is old and as you can see I can't fit it anymore. I have a few other old ones I can give to you too after school if you head up to my dorm." She suggested and all I could do was side-hug her tightly.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank yooooou!" I exclaimed as she chuckled, hugging me back.

We walked downstairs and went into the kitchen where my mom had made a small buffet on the table. She looked at me and gasped, pulling out her phone to take a picture.

"Look at my daughter! Getting ready to snatch all the boys at the school!" She says as Pony laughs and I blush covering my face.

"Mooooommmmm! Don't do that!" I manage to say without having a crack in my voice from embarrassment.

She laughed as me and Pony posed for her to take a picture of us both. We sat down, smashing on the food my mom prepared for us both. After we finish up eating, I hug and give my mother a small peck on the cheek before running out to Pony's car. I put my huge Star shaped bookbag in the back seat as Pony drives off. She looks over at me as we hit a red light.

"Any song suggestions?" She says scrolling down her Spotify playlist. I look at her phone and see so many good songs by Demi Lovato, Ariana Grande, Bruno Mars, and some kpop groups too. I tap my chin and think for a little bit.

"Mmm, I wanna hear something new, like some songs you listen to." I say as she smiles brightly picking a song labelled ' _Right Here- Human Nature Radio Mix'._ The song has a background of Michael Jackson's ' _Human Nature'_ as he starts humming and a girl starts to sing.

" _Lately there seems to be some insecurities  
About the way I feel, where I wanna be  
Boy, you know is with you  
No one can do the things you do to me"_

Song as a nice beat to it and Pony starts singing along to it. She's got some pretty awesome taste in music, because all you could do was bop to the song as the beat went on and on. The red light was over and it turned green as Pony drove us off.

* * *

We finally made it to the security gate as we approached Officer Buff. He still has that aggravated look on his face as he asks for Pony's ID. He looked over at me and smiled a little bit more, waving too. Good to know that I was on his good side. I reached for my bookbag and got out my ID handing it to him as he read it outloud.

" _Stella (Star) Katelyn Butterfly?_ " I blush nervously as he says the name outloud and Pony chuckles a little bit at my face as my cheek turn rosey red.

"Umm, Officer Buff, you don't have to read my entire name. In fact, I'd rather you call me Star instead of Stella. That name's kinda a mistake." I manage to stutter as he laughs.

"Alright Miss Butterfly. Welcome to Oak Park Highschool. Pony, you should get more friends like her, she seems nice." The fat man with the russian accent.

Pony rolled her eyes as I laughed.

"Thanks Mister Buff." I say as he hands me my ID and opens the gate. Pony parks in her space that she parked in yesterday as she shut off her car and we walk out.

"B-Fly I'mma head up to my dorm and get a few things. What you got first period?"

I took a look at my schedule. "I got Chemistry with ."

"Ooh! So you got first period with me that's cool girl!" She squealed as I laughed. "Well, I'll see you then B-Fly."

We hugged one more time as Pony went up to the building that had all the fancy looking dorms.

I sighed, heading into the school which was really huge as it seemed from outside. I did exchange some looks from a few prettier looking girls and some really cute guys who were looking me up and down. I ignored them all as I pulled out the small paper that had my locker number. Except all the stuff I had in my hand fell on the floor.

Just great, embarrassing myself already. I bent down to grab some papers as I see another hand reach to help me out. I look up at a very cute boy with a salmon colored mohawk, only the front bang was curly and his full facial figures were shown. He had on a plaid button down shirt with a dark blue jeans and two belts, the black one holding up his jeans a silver one hanging down. He had on checker colored Vans and about three bracelets on. One on his left wrist and the other two one his right one.

He smelt so nice and even looked so freshly cleaned up, I couldn't help but stare at him he was so cute. I tucked some hair behind my ear as I gave him a cute bunny smile and he looked back at me chuckling softly and nervously as we both stood up. I put my papers in my bag, only leaving out my star shaped lock and the paper with my locker number.

I push my bang out of my face. "Thanks."

He puts his hands in his pockets nodding in response. "No problem. You looked like you needed some help. I'm guessing that you're new here?"

"Geez, am I that easy to read." I say and he chuckles again. This guy is so adorable, oh my goodness.

"No, I just never seen you around here before and ummm...you're really pretty so I was gonna come and greet you. I didn't expect you to drop your papers though."

"Oh pft, that's me being clumsy as always, I can't help it."

He does that adorable nervous laugh again as he moves some of his hair out of his face.

"My name's Tom by the way, Tom Lucitor." He reaches his hand out and shakes my hand.

I nod, smiling as well. "Nice to meet you Tom, I'm-"

"Stella Butterfly?" He says as he reads my ID that I'm still holding. I blush again and he laughs as my cheeks become rosy. I want to get embarrassed but this cute guy only makes me laugh with him. Pony wasn't kidding, there are other cute guys at my school, and Tom is just so adorably hot it's insane.

I put away my ID, raising an eyebrow and smirking up at Tom. "Reading the new girl's ID I see? That's kinda rude."

"The new girl should put that away if she wants to keep a low profile." He jokes back.

I pretend to be taken back by his comment. "Touche Lucitor, touche."

He laughs as I laugh with him, my cheeks still red from blushing. Oh my lord, I'm a mess. Heaven help me.

"Anywaaay, you don't have to call me Stella, it's a mistake." I say as Tom makes this cute confused expression.

"Mistake?" He says and I nod.

"I was originally supposed to be named Star, but the doctors misheard my mom and put Stella on my nametag." I explained as Tom finally understood.

"Soooo, I can call you Star?" He asked and I happily nod.

He tapped his chin thinking of yet another nickname I could tell. Pony did the same thing when we first met.

"Is it okay if I occasionally call you Starship?" he asked and i couldn't help but laugh softly at his remark.

I nodded. "Sure! But I gotta think of a nickname to call you occasionally. I'll let you know once I get the chance."

He smiled that bunny smile again and nodded. "Deal! Mind if I show you to where your locker is gonna be Star?"

I nodded at his gentleman-like offer as we linked arms and walked down the hallway. We got to know each other a little bit more. I learned that Tom had also moved from Florida to Ohio only because his dad has a new park being built in Sandusky. A waterpark merged in with a resort, sounded pretty cool. I told Tom a little bit about my family too and how I was the only child just like him. We were kinda alike and Tom seemed pretty cool. He was also in band like me and we have a few classes together, except for lunch he has that fifth period.

We finally made it to my locker as I unlock my star lock and put the hand full of papers in my locker, only leaving my books and binder that I need for my classes. I close it as i face Tom who looks up at me and hands me his phone.

"What's your number so I can text you during fifth period." he asks ever so shyly and I laugh.

"Bold little bunny we have here." I say taking his phone and putting my number in his phone. I take a cute little picture and name myself ' _Starship'_ on his phone. He looks at it and laughs again.

Soon we both turn our heads to the gushing girls who were following behind a very familiar hot couple. Yep, Jackie and Marco in all their glory. Jackie had on her black jacket, black cami and a tan, dark chocolate small frilly skirt with black lace leggings and lace up thigh high black boots boots. Marco wore a checker button up shirt and a leather jacket with more black skinny jeans, black chucks and a black beanie. I don't care if he's taken already, that doesn't stop me from staring at him. He walked past me and it was like my whole world stopped and revolved around him as he walked slowly. That cinnamon bun smell brushed pass me as my heart melted. He looked over at me and smirked a little bit, I had a heart attack.

"Staaaar~ Earth to Star. You there?" I heard Tom say as I come back into reality.

"Uh..yeah, I errr...I am." I finally manage to say.

"Oh cool because i kinda lost you there when Marco and Jackie walked past us." He said and I shrunk down.

"Was I staring?" I whispered, but only Tom could hear as he nodded.

"So hard. I thought your eyes were gonna pop out of their sockets." He replies and I groan, hitting my head against my locker. He put a hand on my shoulder. "Ah don't worry, Marco has that effect on girls. He's just your average stereotypical bad boy that everyone wants to be in bed with."

I laugh at Tom's joke. "Heh, someone's jealous."

He huffs and makes this cute angry bunny look. "What?! No never, I can't pull off all that attention at once, it's crazy. Though so attention from the ladies would be pretty nice."

I laugh as we walk away from my locker to our class. I see Pony happily raising her hands in the air as she pats down on a seat I'm guessing is for me. I chuckle, waving goodbye to Tom who goes to sit in his seat as I next to Pony who was slightly gushing at me.

"Oooh B-Fly! School just started and you're already picking out a cute lil' boyfriend!" She gushes and I blush again, trying to shush Pony to make sure no one was listening.

"No no! It's not like that, me and Tom are just friends Pony nothing more nothing less." I say shushing her.

"Aw, you mean you don't find him a little bit cute? He looks adorable." Pony says as we both look at Tom who looks over at me and gives that bunny smile again. Lord, stop this boy from being so adorable.

I turn back to Pony and shrug while a small smile forms on my lips. "Ehh, I think he's kinda cute."

"Kinda? Girl look at him again! That little cute bunny smile makes him adorable as ever!" She whispers as I laugh.

"Ok ok! I can't lie, he is really cute! He helped me earlier and I learned more about him. Pony he's like the greatest and most adorable boy I have ever seen." I rush out and Pony only smirks.

The bell rings and class starts as the teacher walks in.

He looks as if he's in his late forties, normal teacher attire and slick back blue hair. He looked at us all with his glasses halfway on his face with piercing magenta colored eyes.

"Hello class, I've seen some of you around here last year and based on your student IDs I have no need to go around who you all are. But allow me to introduce myself, I am Mr. Glossaryck and I will be your chemistry teacher for the rest of the school year so get use to it." He exaims us and leaves his eyes on me, walking towards me and Pony's seat.

"I've never seen you around here last year at all. Mind telling me your name?" He asks and I glup nervously.

"My name is-"

"No need to tell me, you can give me your ID and I'll say it for myself. Oh wait, how can I possibly do that if you don't have it I wonder." I shrink down in my seat as a few students laugh at me a little bit. Of course except for Tom and Pony who only gave me looks of concern.

"Look Mr. G cut B-Fly some slack. She just moved her yesterday she doesn't know any better." Pony says sticking up for me. I sigh in relief, but Mr. Glossaryck doesn't look amused.

"Don't worry Pauline. I know a new student when I see one. But that's no excuse. She should've learned the guidelines as she went to the office to earn her things."

"But, I already had my papers. My mom came up to the school and-" Mr. Glossaryck cuts me off.

"Until you learn how to properly adjust, for now you have an F in my class." He says and my eyes become big again as if I was gonna cry.

"B-b-but you can't do that." I manage to say.

"I'm the teacher right? I'm pretty sure I can. Now please go get your ID Miss Butterfly." He says as he hands me a pass and I rise up from my seat. I walk over slowly to the door. It opens and shows Marco looking down at me as I look up at him. I brushed past him, walking to my locker quickly so I wouldn't have another small heart attack.


	3. Girl Meets a New Kind Of Evil

So besides first period being a total disaster, the rest of my day was pretty solid. Government and history with Ms. Heckapoo, Calculus with Mr. Omnitraxus, Gym with Coach Rhombulus and Mina, Literature and Drama which was a block class with Mrs. Eclipsa, and then my lunch and band class to end it all off. So my classes weren't all that bad.

The only thing was that in all my classes, Marco was in every single one. Even with Tom or Pony talking to me, I couldn't stop staring at him no matter what. But he was too involved with Jackie in Government and Drama class to even notice. Which I guess was good because I was staring pretty hard. It was lunch now and I ran to my locker to grab the lunch packed in my star shaped purse. I put it over my shoulders and walked down the hall only to spot some comotion down in the hallway.

"I'LL BE SURE TO TELL THE PRINCIPAL ABOUT THIS MISS JANNA!" I hear Coach Rhombulus shout from down the hall. A girl with dark black short hair started huffing and puffing excessively as she rested an arm on my shoulder. I looked at her confusingly, raising an eyebrow.

"Ummm, may I help you?" I say looking at her confusingly. She looks up at me, all tired and sweaty. She faints as I bend down to her side.

"Waaaaa….waaaaateeeer…" she manages to say. I reach in my lunch bag and hand her a cold water bottle as she takes in all down in one gulp. Great, now I have nothing to drink.

I help the girl up as she looks better hydrated then she did before. She looks familiar, I've seen her around in my Literature/Drama class as well as my Government class and my Gym class.

"Hey you look familiar. You're in about three of my classes." I say and she starts examining my face.

"Oh! You're that new girl I heard got an F in Mr. G's class." she brought up. I only huffed in response. Of course, I'm already being know for something pretty embarrassing, great.

"Yeah, unfortunately. Now I gotta find a way to get it back up somehow. But I'm not all that worried about it really." I say confidently, but the girl doesn't buy it not one bit.

"Nah, I know that look. It's the same I had in his class when he taught us last year. See the way teachers work in our school they work like our counselors. Once you have them one year, it's all set, you have them for the rest of your years in highschool."

Greeeeeaaaat. Just absolutely fantastic, I'm stuck with this guy now it's amazing. I roll my eyes as the girl pats my shoulder.

"Don't worry, you'll get use to his rudeness. He's actually cool."

"Easy for you to say, you didn't get a F on your first day."

The girl drew me in closer, making it seem like she was ready to tell a tale. "Oh but I did! And lemme tell you I was just as ticked as you were. But once you get on his good side then I think you'll be pretty good for the rest of the year."

I nodded, taking in the girl's advice. Hey she seemed suspicious, but she gave some pretty solid advice.

"Hm, thanks for that. I'm Star by the way."

"Oh I know, dude you're in like 3 of my classes I've heard your introduction well enough to know who you are." She chuckled as I laughed with her.

"Ha, well you're Janna right? I heard one of the coaches shouting your name down the hall. What was that all about?"

"Oh Coach R? I told him I was ready to try extra hard for track this year since I'm still the captain and all and he was pushing me to my limits." She said and my eyes widened.

"Woah, you're on the track team?" I say and she smirks.

"Yup! And I already know that you're trying out." She says and I blink back.

There's this awkward silence until Janna speaks her reason.

"See there's this paper with the names of the newbies and you're on there….."

"Oh! Okay okay, for a second I was gonna question whether you were a stalker or not." I say and we both laugh as we walk to the cafeteria.

I learned more about Janna on the way and she's pretty cool. She has two brothers and one younger sister and she has a big family on both sides, one being African American and the other being from Spain, so she was mixed. She's really sporty but besides that she's into some cool supernatural stuff including a supernatural club at this school and she's in a ton of sport teams from basketball for girls to the football team with all boys, which I found surprising but she's their star kicker so that's that. She's really cool and I told her a little bit about me and she laughed at the story behind my name.

"I don't even wanna imagine how many times you had to tell people that story." She said as she laughed and we entered the cafeteria.

I sighed. "I don't know, my entire life possibly?" I say and she laughs. We walk up to a table I see Pony and Tom talk at and we meet up with them. I sit next to Pony and greet her as Tom and Janna do a little handshake and she steals some of his fries from his lunch.

I laugh at her action. "I'm guessing you two know each other already?"

Tom perked up. "Oh yeah! Me and Janna go awaaaay back! She's like a sister to me we've known each other since diapers."

Pony and me laughed at Tom's sudden excitement as Janna lifted her hand up and ruffled his hair.

"Yeah! Until he left me for three years but we still kept contact. How's those songs you made keeping up?" Janna nudges Tom and he laughs nervously, that cute bunny smile appearing.

"Woah Tom you make songs?" I asked excitedly and Tom nods in response.

"Woahh! You should totally come to this year's School Cypher Tom! I'm sure you'd love it!" Pony brought up as she showed a big poster that read ' _Oak Park's Cypher 4'._ Janna and I stared at the poster in awe.

"What's a cypher?" I asked and Pony happily perked up.

"It's like a talent show only it's a circle of amazing singers and rappers and we all go around a throw a few bars and tones ya' know? It's like a party and it's so much fun you should try out! It's only two weeks away."

Tom shrunk down in his seat as he shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know. I'm not really the type to come out my comfort zone."

I hold Tom's hand and look at him with a smile that could brighten up anyone's day.

"Hey, if it helps you out I'll do it with you we can partner up and make our own song together! I use to write poems so I'm sure it's somewhat like that." I say and a small smile appears on his face. He looks so happy it almost makes me wanna hug him.

He nodded his head. "Alright Star, I'll do it with you."

I clap my hands and Pony and Janna shout in excitement. Our celebration gets cut off as my stomach grumbles and the gang, including me, laughs.

"Guess I'll start eating now, but first, Janna you owe me a dollar for drink my water." I say as i hold out my hand and she gives me a dollar fifty in change. I walk over to the vending machines which have a lot of beverages, good ones even. But, my mom likes to pack me a good decent meal so I guess I'll get myself a red gatorade. I put the coins in the slot, all except for one which falls and rolls under the machine.

Aw great. Now what am I gonna drink now?

"You need a dime?" I heard in a familiar sexy, deep, husky voice. My nose smells the familiar cinnamon scent and I slowly turn to see Marco looking down at me. My world is crashing, I'm dying inside, Lord where are you when I need you?

He walks up more and I walk back slowly, eventually hitting the vending machine.

I clear my throat as I stutter a few words. "Um, five…."

He raises an eyebrow. "Five?"

I nod. "Cents. I need a nickel."

"Oh." He says as he backs away and digs in his pockets to find a small nickel. He put it in the machine and looks at me for further directions.

I back away and look at him more confused.

"What do you want to drink?" He says and I almost faint.

"You.." I slip out which only makes me blush as Marco chuckles lightly, laying his back on the machine.

"Heh, I'm not in the machine little Butterfly." He spat out. Oh my god, I'm literally making a fool out of myself. GET. YOURSELF. TOGETHER. YOUNG LADY.

I clear my throat and give him a serious look. "I want a gatorade Diaz. The red one right behind you."

He turns as he presses ' _M4'_ and the gatorade comes down. He bends down to grab it and hands it to me. God that smell on him-NO! I can't make myself seem like I'm one of his ordinary fangirls, even though I secretly am. I snatch it from him quickly and thank him as he chuckles a bit at my action.

I pause in my footsteps and turn to him slowly. "What's so funny?"

He turns to the vending machine, getting himself a cherry pepsi. He walks back up to me holding the pepsi in front of us both.

"You know little Butterfly, you're like this pepsi drink right here. You can act as cold and dark as you want to be, but you'll always end up being sweet and innocent." He replies slyly, opening up his drink and taking a sip.

The nerve! So arrogant and sly. I pull him down by his collar and look at him with any piercing look that could kill any man.

Thanks mom.

"You're like a gatorade. You may look hot and all things alluring, but you're as bitter as they come." I let him go as he backs a little bit, almost falling in his steps. Can't believe I was so caught up in a boy like him who so full of himself. It's almost ridiculous. I walk back to my table where Janna was scoffing down the rest of Tom's lunch and Tom was happily watching her. Pony saw the whole thing go down as she gushed a little bit.

"Geez Pony, you look like you're gonna explode." I say and she hugs me tight as I sit down.

"I see you went to go speak to that hot package back there! What happened?" She asked and I rolled my eyes.

"He's just a shabby snob who looks good. I'm not really interested anymore." i saw and both her and Tom gasp.

Janna shrugged her shoulders. "Meh, I saw it comin'. He's my cousin so I know how he acts on a normal daily basis."

"HE'S YOUR COUSIN?!" Tom, Pony and me shout and Janna nods.

"Yeah, I know his whole family, his lifestyle all that jazz. Why else do you think I don't go getting pregnant as he walks down the hallway with Jackie?" She says finishing Tom's lunch and throwing the empty tray in the nearby trash.

I sighed. "I just wish I saw it comin' ya know."

Janna patted my shoulder, while also stealing a piece of pork from my dish.

"Hey, with boys like him who needs him. You got guys like Tom." She said patting his shoulder and he blushed which was the cutest thing ever. We all laughed and I nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, guess your right."

* * *

The week went by pretty smoothly. I'm still on Mr. G's bad side but I managed to learn more about the school guidelines. Especially the one about having to have your ID near you at all times. Band went pretty smoothly with Ms. Sky and she announced the cool programs we were gonna do and some songs we may perform. She even asked if we had some suggestions and if we did we could put it in the box, so overall this week went smoothly.

Also it's Friday so I get to be a normal student and go get a dorm room along with a roommate. I know it won't be Pony because she's already with Brittany Wong and Tom and Janna bunk together but it also makes me worry.

That means I could be bunking with Marco Ungrateful No-name-kid. That nickname was only meant for Oskar, but I feel like it fits well for Marco now. I still can't forget that he just so arrogant towards me like he knew for sure I was into him, which I was but that's all changed now. I hug both my parents as I put the last bag in the back of Pony's car and she drives me off to the dorm buildings. The only benefit I have being here is that all these dorms looks like mini condos, like the building itself is like a rich hotel and I couldn't wait to go in.

Pony helped me take my stuff to my room as she hugged me tight.

"Don't forget B-Fly, meet me and Janna in the plaza of the mall okay? We are gonna do some serious shopping!" She exclaimed and I laughed as she ran to the elevator heading back to her dorm. I slowly breathe, crossing my fingers hoping that Marco Fricking Diaz isn't behind it as I knock. The door opens and a head pops out. A tan girl with dark brown hair frizzy long hair in glasses is seen on the other side and she gushes as she sees me.

"Oh! So you're my roomie, nice to meet you!" She says excitedly and invites me in. I smile and sigh a breath of relief. Thank the gods she isn't Marco. I walk in and she helps me a little bit with my luggage. Looking around I see the kitchen, the table is like a counter but it's longer as stools sit in front and the rest of the normal parts of the kitchen are on the other side. The living room has a large flat screen TV and the living room setting is pretty nice, cream couches and a dark chocolate rug. There's a balcony too, it's pretty big. On the left side there are the two rooms, one being mine and the other belonging to my roommate.

"Oh, just so you know there is a master bathroom." The girl says pointing to the bathroom door. "It has the jacuzzi tub but we have our own personal bathrooms with showers so I'm telling you that now."

I laugh as I go to my room, which is pretty big as my other room but only a tiny bit smaller. The girl sets the rest of my stuff in my room and whips off some sweat from her head.

"Oh! I'm so rude I didn't even get to introduce myself. My name is Kelly!" she says greeting me and I smile back.

"My name's Star, I'm pretty sure you know this already."

"Yeah, you're in Band and Government with me so I kinda heard your introduction a few times. Makes me wonder how many times you've actually said it really." She brings up and I chuckle nervously.

"Pft, it's basically my first words since I was a child." I say as we laugh.

"Well I kinda feel you there. I've had to do something like that only it more like a paragraph than a short sentence. Even my boyfriend memorized it." Kelly says.

"Ha, really?" I say as she nods.

"My dad's like this top notch mathematician and we have a lot of official dinners and meetings with fancy old people so yeah, ha." Kelly replied and I nodded.

As she helped me set up my room and unpack her stuff I got to know her too. I feel like I've made a decent amount of close friends. They're so nice and funny and I love hanging around them, I feel like my time here in Ohio won't be as bad as I made it sound before I came. I tell Kelly about Oskar and she tells me about her boyfriend Tad, whom she's been dating for about a year now.

"Ah so he's one of those ' _I Want you Back'_ type boys?" she asks and I nod as we sit criss cross on the carpet floor.

"Yeah, even though we dated for like two months though. I was so heartbroken and I couldn't get over him but then a few weeks past and I was able to move past all that and we became friends. Then six months later he tries to get back with me, you know the normal frickboy routine." I explain and Kelly nods along.

"Yeah, you gotta have someone who's both good-looking and compatible for you in your own opinion. Anyone you kinda spotted around here who caught your eye?"

I tap my chin and think for a moment. "Well it definitely isn't popular bad boy Marco Diaz. He's such a douchebag Kelly it's crazy."

She laughed as she exchanged a gasp. "Whaaaaaat? Really? Oh please almost all the girls in the school worship the floor he walks on and you're telling me that you don't?"

I nodded and she laughed.

"I'm not surprised. He a jerk on the team sometimes Tad tells me but I'm guessing sometimes he means well. You can never know with that boy." she says and I nod in agreement.

"Buuuut…." I begin as Kelly scoots in to listen. "There is this one really cute guy named Tom, he's my friend and I think he's really cute and adorable! Kelly he has this smile that literally defeats the smile of a million bunnies and he's so precious goodness!"

Kelly laughs as she listens closely. "Sooooo, you like him?"

I cough a little bit as Kelly chuckles. "W-whAT NO! C'mon now I only think he's a little bit cute Kelly get real."

Kelly raises an unamused eyebrow as I giggle.

"That obnoxious giggle and the way you described him I can tell you have a little crush on him. I think he's in my honors Calculus class so I can talk to him if you want me to?"

I blink back as I jump with my hands in the air unexpectedly. "NO! I….I mean, don't do that."

She laughs and I playfully punch her on the arm. My phone rings Lisa's rap from ' _As If It's Your Last'_ and a picture of me and Pony show up.

Kelly screams excitingly. "Oh my gosh! You're a Blink too?!"

My mouth is wide open as I hear her say those words. I nodded quickly and we had a little bit of an excitement party then I answered the phone.

"Hey Pony what's up?"

" _Girl where are you at? Me and Janna are waiting for you at the mall!"_

"Oh shoot! I forgot, I was too busy connecting with my roomie." I say as i smile at Kelly who looks back at me with a smile.

Pony continued. " _Well hurry up and get here girl! You can bring your roommate too if they up for it!"_

"Okay Pony! See ya!" I say as I end the call. I turn to Kelly who looks heavily curious as to what the conversation on the phone was about.

"You feelin' up to going to the mall and hanging out with my friends?" I say and she jumps excitingly.

"Sure!" She says. "Just let me go throw on something and we're good to go!"

"Okay!' I say as she runs out the room to go in her room.

* * *

Kelly and I meet up with Janna who was scoffing down a cupcake and Pony who already had bags and was eating a donut. She saw me and squealed, running over to me and giving me a hug.

"B-Fly! You made it!" She squealed, hugging me tightly. I hugged her back warmly.

"Yeah! And I brought my roommate too!" I said. Kelly walked from behind and smiled warmly.

"Hi Pony Head, nice to see ya' again." She says as Pony's eyes are filled with tears and she happily runs over to hug Kelly.

"HEY KELLY GIRL! I HAVEN'T SEEN YOU SINCE SUMMER CAMP!" She hugs Kelly and Kelly nervously but warmly hugs her back.

They pull away only for Janna to run up to Kelly, jumping up to give Kelly a hug as well.

"KELLLLLLLYYYYYYYY!" She exclaimed, tackling Kelly to the ground.

"JANNABANANAAA!" Kelly also exclaimed. They rise up from the ground doing a cute little handshake and hugging once again.

I laugh. "I see you guys know Kelly already."

Janna and Pony nodded.

"Kelly and Tad left us this summer to go on some romantic vacation for their anniversary. But other than that Kelly and I know each other from summer camp." Pony replied.

Janna shrugged her shoulders. "Meh, me and Kelly have been running track together since seventh grade so it's pretty much like that."

"Ah I see." I say, chuckling softly. "Hey, we're missing someone."

"Oh you mean Tom? He couldn't make it, he's doing some stuff to prep for Softball this season."Janna said and I looked down a little bit. Pony and Kelly could notice as they both smirked over at me and I blushed again.

"Ahhh guys! Stop it!" I say and they both laugh.

We go do a little shopping seeing as Pony and Janna had already gotten a few things. Pony took us to her stores, from H&M to Victoria Secret and Pink, and from there we ended up to going to one of Janna's stores, Hot Topic and Forever 21. Kelly got herself a few cute necklaces, some underwear, a lot of jackets and some cute thigh boobs and even some timbs. I bought a few things too, but not as much as the other three. They either found something cute for me or for each other which I thought was sweet to be honest. I was never really able to go shopping with any of my friends in Cali, and it feels nice for once to know that I actually have girlfriends.

I started buying some more stuff, cute bras from Pink and some pretty shorts from H&M. Janna bought me a few chokers, Kelly got me some earrings and Pony bought me more cute boots and shoes. It was pretty nice. I felt this excited adrenaline running through me as we ran through and through the mall. It was like being in paradise, I loved it so much, I never wanted it to end.

We stopped at Forever 21, where Pony was heavily looking for a cute light pink varsity jacket and Kelly tried to help her out while also looking for a jacket for herself. Meanwhile, me and Janna were looking for some clothes to give to each other to try on.

"Oooh, this fuzzy black shirt with extra long sleeves is pretty nice." Janna said admiring the shirt. I couldn't help but laugh as I continued looking for something cute as well. I found a short black belly shirt hangered with a plaid button up shirt and some ripped light blue jeans next to them with black lace leggings.

I stared at it in awe, and I could tell Janna was looking too.

"You'd definitely look hot with that on. If I were a guy I'd totally date you." She joked. I laughed at that remark, but I started thinking. Would Tom notice me in this? The cute little bunny smile boy who is so cute and innocent?

I can't even imagine. He doesn't seem like the type of guy to like a girl because she's drop dead gorgeous. Can't say the same for him though, he's drop dead adorable.

Oh boy! Why am I even thinking about him at a time like this, we're just friends. However, Janna and I heard some shouting from in the hall. In fact, everyone in Forever 21 hears it.

"What's wrong with you all of a sudden? Stop acting like a whiny brat over everything!" I hear some male yell. Their voice sounds familiar.

"I'm not! And I don't know why you have an issue with the way I'm acting seeing as you allow me to act like a bratty little princess and never say anything about it!" A more feminine voice yells who also sounds familiar. If I wasn't crazy, I'd say that it was Jackie and Marco fighting.

And it was! Jackie was staring at Marco deviously as he looked almost irritated.

"Jaaackiee." he said, completely irritated. "You're making a scene so I suggest we drop this stupid argument and settle for some cupcakes."

"No! Because you know what Marco? I'm sick of you and the bullcrap that you pull! It's annoying and you do this everyday. If i wanted someone to drag around like a dog I would've asked one of my friends to tag along. Have you even enjoyed the time you spent with me, let alone this entire relationship?" Jackie asks as she and everyone else in the mall turns their heads, awaiting for Marco's answer.

He pulled the hoodie on his dark gray sweater as he answered. "I don't know. I just feel like I'm being used for attention and not for the right reason. I love you Jackie Lynn Thomas, and all you seem to care about is looks and whatnot. I'm heading out."

With that, he turns away from Jackie, rushing out of that mall. Jackie stomped her foot angrily.

"That's it Marco! After six months we are officially through!" She exclaims rushing off on the other side of the mall. All me and Janna could do was stare in awe at what we had seen. Marco for once not seeming like a heartless, careless,sly, good-looking badboy actually showing a more softer side. Maybe it's what I said to him on Monday?

I have that effect on Marco?

Pft, nah. Probably just a phase. I'm sure he'll feel better tomorrow.

* * *

 _ **Smol Author's Note: Before you all yell at me about Kelly's hair not being sea-green, remember this is my modern AU. Kelly's hair will eventually change don't worry. Also Jarco fans or Jackie fans please don't kill me, I definitely don't see Jackie as some inconsiderate bitch but like I had to give her some kind of role to flow with the story and I was definitely not gonna make Marco date Brittany that's for sure.**_

 _ **Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter!~**_


	4. Don't Worry Bout A Thang

**HOLY CRAP! CHAPTER 4 ALREADY?! Inspiration is hitting me y'all. Ain't that a good thing? :D Enjoy!**

* * *

I woke up at around 7:15 AM, I don't know why I was so shook. And it was a Sunday too.

Guess I still couldn't get over what happened last week, it was so unexpected. I've only been in this school for about two weeks now and I still can't get what happened last Friday out of my head. Marco and Jackie breaking up like that was so unexpected but yet I saw it coming somehow. Not everything lasts, I learned that when I broke up with Oskar.

I pulled out my phone and scrolled down instagram and twitter a little bit, I even laughed at some posts I saw with Pony and Janna. I saw a text pop up and it said that it was from ' _Bunny Lucitor'._

I laughed at the name I gave him I checked my messages and saw what he sent.

 _ **Bunny Lucitor:**_ " _hey Starship! im not doing anything productive today so I was wonderin if u wanted to work on the song we were supposed to do for the school cypher? :D"_

Ohmygod! The cypher is this Friday, it totally slipped my mind. Good thing the only thing I was doing that was important was visiting my parents for dinner one night so that's that. I quickly reply back to Tom.

 _ **Starship!:**_ " _oh sure little bunny! lolz, im not doing anything too productive this week besides seeing my parents for dinner friday so im free to work all week 3"_

I finally sent the message and held my head back, smelling a delicious aroma of breakfast food coming from the kitchen. Kelly's up, I'm pretty sure. Only she can make scrambled eggs and maple bacon and make it smell as delicious as it did. I rose up from my bed, stretching only to hear my phone ring the message ringtone I set for Tom.

 _ **Bunny Lucitor:**_ " _u wanna go to the karaoke booth? I'll pay :)"_

I smiled at the text. For some reason I can imagine him saying that in some sweet tone that just makes me wanna pinch his little baby cheeks.

 _ **Starship!:**_ " _sure! what time r we goin?"_

I walk out of my room, watching Kelly as she carefully places a plate of bacon on the counter. She sees me come in and smiles.

"Hey Star! What are you doing up so early?" she says finally finishing up some chocolate pancakes. I stretch a little bit more, sitting on one of the stools up at the counter.

"Dunno, but for some strange reason I feel well rested waking up early on the weekends, I don't know." I say and she laughs. She sets a buffet of breakfast on the counters and I stare at them all in awe, whistling in response.

"What's the breakfast buffet for? You do this every Sunday but I only come around when you leave some food for me on the counter with a note." I ask and Kelly chuckles a little bit.

"Well because for once you're up about the time he comes over and we eat breakfast together." She responded and I cocked my head to the side, giving her a confused look.

"Who?"

Right after I say that, there's a knock at the door and Kelly rushes over to answer. She squeals at the person on the other side, showering them with hugs and kisses I could tell. They walked in and it was a cute chocolate skinned dude with black curly hair and a varsity jacket with our school colors on it. He wore a white button down shirt under the jacket and some blue jeans with vans just like Tom's.

"Woaaaaaah, who's this cute fellow Kel?" I ask.

"Star this is my boyfriend Tad. Tad meet Star." Tad smiled widely as the dimples formed perfectly on both sides of his cheeks. So this was the great Tad I've been hearing about ever since I moved in with Kelly? I'll admit he's not bad looking, he looks adorable in fact.

I smirk. "Soooo, is this who you're out with every night when you don't come back till three AM?"

Kelly blushed pushing me lightly and playfully.

"Oh you butterbutt you stop talking!" She exclaimed. "Anyway, Star you're free to hangout with us too today if you want."

Before I could answer, my phone buzzes again.

 _ **Bunny Lucitor:**_ " _i'll come over 2 ur dorm at abt 9 if thats ok with u?"_

 _ **Starship!:**_ " _Sounds like a date ;) im game to go with u tom, my dorm number is k412."_

 _ **Bunny Lucitor:**_ " _k, see u then-woah w8…..a date, rlly?"_

 _ **Starship!:**_ " _dont get too flustered tom lol xD a date is when two ppl just hangout for a day it can be two best friends or ya know"_

 _ **Bunny Lucitor:**_ " _pfft ok lol ur funny star ill see ya"_

I turn off my phone, putting it down and biting my lip.

"Apparently I have plans today so unexpectedly today." I say as Kelly and Tad walk over. Kelly sits in the stool next to me, taking my phone. She smirked at me deviously and I backed away from her a little bit.

"Oooh! You're going on a date with Mr. Tom Lucitor!" She squealed and I rolled my eyes.

"It's a friendly date! We're just going to go do some karaoke and start practicing on some stuff for the cypher this week nothing more." I say as I grab a piece of bacon.

Kelly looks at me, unamused. "Oh Star please! I know you like this guy or at least think he's cute why not give it a shot?"

"Umm, how about because I just met him and I don't know what he's capable of?" I say. To be completely fair, I wouldn't mind dating Tom at all. He's so nice, cute and funny and that bunny smile of his can capture any girl's heart. It's just I'm pretty sure he doesn't see me like that and I don't mind staying close friends with him.

I mean, we've gotta closer these last two weeks and if anything I'd hate to ruin that over some small crush. Wait, no, NOT CRUSH! Ah geez, I'm confusing myself oh my lord.

Kelly sighed in defeat, getting herself a plate and placing some food on it.

"Alright well I hope you enjoy yourself Star, especially considering that you haven't been able to relax since Jackie and Marco broke up." Kelly bring up and I nearly spat out my apple juice.

"PfT WHAT? I'm not worried about those two, especially Marco. That jerk." I answer quickly.

Tad, who is now interested and done eating, joins the conversation. "Ohh Marco? MD? Yeah he's been pretty bummed out I heard. No one has seen him at all ever since that breakup. Some even say that he's gravely affected by it."

"Is he okay?" Kelly asks before I even could bring up that question. I still feel like it was something I said to him that kinda knocked some sort of sense in his head that what he had with Jackie was bad and he should've known.

"Knowing him, he'll be fine just give him a few weeks or two. He'll be back on his feet in no time." Tad replied, sounding so sure of himself, but even a little unsure.

"Ah well, enough worrying about bad boy Diaz. Maybe he can stop being so arrogant!" I say. I hesitated at first, but I spoke my mind because who wouldn't. Although I didn't get surprise looks from Tad and Kelly like I thought I would. In fact, they both nodded their heads in agreement.

"You make a good point Star. Though, I'm still worried about him he had it coming to him." Tad added, getting up and making himself yet another plate. Kelly motioned him to get her another cup of coffee and he did as he was commanded.

Woah, talk about commitment?

"Sooooo…..you two have been together for _almost_ a year?" I say. Kelly perked up.

"Yup! In October it'll be our one year anniversary!" Kelly says and she reaches across the counter to kiss her boyfriend on the lips. I awed at their little moment, however I envy how Kelly can find someone and tie them down for almost a year. Too bad I haven't been very lucky in the love department.

Hours pass as I spend more and more time with Kelly and Tad. Sure, I was the third wheel but I had fun with them both. We played a few games and even hung out and it was pretty fun. It was so nice observing a sweet and healthy relationship as Kelly and Tad, I wish I had that. It was about _8:30_ and Kelly and Tad were headed out to enjoy more of their time together.

Kelly hugged me tight. "Aww Star, you sure you don't wanna come with me and Tad? We won't try to make you a third wheel we promise!"

"Aw it's okay you guys enjoy your time! Besides I gotta get ready since I'm hanging out with Tom at the karaoke booth." I say and Kelly has a wave a realization.

"Well before you leave don't forget to lock up Star!"

I chuckle lightly. "I won't"

She gives me one last hug and heads out. I grab my auxiliary cord, plugging it in Kelly's purple Beats Pill which sits on a stan in the bathroom and go to my most relaxing Spotify playlist. ' _Sugar We're Going Down'_ plays first as I start up the water, putting in some soap for bubbles and let the water run. Hmm, so I'm going out with Tom? If that's the case I gotta wear something nice.

I see a few cute outfits that may work, but then again they may not. My eyes lay on a cute rogue fuzzy sweater with really long sleeves hanging up and some ripped black skinny jeans folded on the mini drawers in my closet. I pull them both out, also getting my white chucks from the corner and run into the bathroom where the bath was set.

Monsta X's ' _Need U'_ is being played as I relax in the warm water. It was so soothing, I don't want it to end. Just sitting here in the tub relaxing is just a nice thing. Still, the thought of Marco crosses my mind. Why am I even worrying about him? We haven't even talked besides our encounter at the vending machine, but even what I said to him back there was pretty harsh. I wonder if that's what hit him? Oh well, there's no telling with that boy, he's so frustrating.

The thoughts in my head get interrupted as my phone rings. I reach out and take it, seeing that it's Tom calling and smile.

I answer. "Hey lil' bunny I thought you were coming at 9?"

He laughs already, such a cutie.

" _I am Star! I was just wondering if you were ready to go now? I mean I already booked our room but if you wanna hang out early before we go I'm game!"_ The enthusiasm in his voice was so refreshing and just hearing him talk was so nice. I never wanted him to stop talking to me with that refreshing sweet tone of his, and just dreaming of that cute bunny smile of his just kills me.

"Well sure, only I'm not ready yet, but you can come by and we can hang out before we have to be there." I say and he chuckles.

" _Alright sounds like a plan! Sorry, it's just, I'm really bored and there's not much to do. Plus you were on my mind a lot and-oops! Did I say that out loud?"_

I giggle at his response. "Yes, you did."

Woah, giggle? And it was girly too, I have never giggled in so long it feels weird to have a reason to giggle.

" _Ugh, I'm sorry I'm so nervous. Ah."_

"You don't have to be nervous towards me Tom, I'm here."

" _Thanks, that's nice to hear. Well I'll see you."_ he says before he hangs up and my song comes right back on again. I get out of the tub, letting the water soak up and putting my clothes on. I brush my hair and put it in a high ponytail, putting my devil horn headband on. I brush my teeth and as soon as I'm done I take a look at the makeup case Pony gave me.

Doing makeup is hard, but I'm sure I can manage. I've watched Pony do it enough to know what I'm doing. I just thrown in some eyeliner, cafe brown and cream foundation, and some rouge red lipstick. Boom! I successfully have on proper makeup. To be honest, I'm actually really proud of the outcome, it's really better than I thought it was going to be but it turned out nice.

There's a knock at the door and after some touches of perfume, I head to the door.

"Who is it?" I say shyly. But I have a feeling-

"Starshipppp!" I hear in a cheery tone.

"Lil' Bunny!" I exclaim, opening the door and hugging Tom. His hair still looked the same and he was wearing a long sleeved blue plaid open button down shirt. He had a shirt inside that was all white with black text that said ' _Demons. They have Hearts. They just open to the Big People.'_ Powerful. He wore normal dark blue jeans that were folded at the bottom with his usual checker Vans.

Lil' Bunny. Only thing he was missing was a black beanie. But no need he still looked cute without it. After our hug, he looked at me sincerely waiting. I raised an eyebrow.

"Uhhh, Tom? What are you waiting for?" I ask.

"Welllll, this isn't _my_ dorm, so I'm waiting to be properly invited in." He says ever so shyly. What a gentleman, ha. I take his hand and let him enter in as he looks at the place in awe. I smirk as he finally takes a seat on the couch, still looking at my place in awe.

"Woah, nice place you got here Star." He says and I perk up, sitting next to him in criss cross position.

"Thanks! I'm sharing with Kelly. I don't know if you know her or not."

"Oh! I know Kelly she's in one of my classes and she's also the student council vice president so yeah."

"Woah! Wait, student council? You're in it?" I say, becoming more curious and scooting closer.

He smirked. "Yup. Student council president to be exact. President Tom Lucitor."

I chuckled, clapping my hands as he praised himself. "Woahh, that's so cool ha. Wish i was in something that cool."

"Well, everyone has their own alibi Star. You'll find yours I'm sure." He replied with a warm smile and I couldn't help but smile back.

"Hm, guess you're right." I say, scooting a little bit closer.

There was a silence and we looked gazes for a moment. Tom was just so, I don't wanna say it but perfect? He was always so honest with me and he doesn't hide his shy and corny humor which was a part of who he was. Not to mention, he was the most adorable human being that any girl could spot. I didn't know what it was about him that cursed me inside, his smile, the way he dresses, his personality. He was just a guy who was being himself and didn't hide it at all.

I guess Kelly was right, I do have a crush on Tom.

He coughed a little bit to break the silence. I could tell he was getting a little choked up from us staring at each other for as long as we did. Ha, little cute bunny.

"So, um, err, about the Cypher…?" He brought up.

"Oh yeah! What were you planning on us singing?" I say. He pulls out his phone, showing me a song that looks like he made.

"It's called Bound to You. Right after these two people that are singing this slow song we're gonna come up and sing this. The instrumental matches it perfectly too so I thought why not."

I read the lyrics as I could see that it's cut off between me and Tom. Tom plays the piano that's continued instrumental music from the person or people singing and I do the singing.

"Woah, I thought you were singing with me?" I say and he nervously rubs the back of his neck.

"Well yeah, but I'm supposed to be helping the band play a few songs for some instrument introductions. Don't be mad at me please."

I sigh. "I'm not, in fact I'm glad you told me now beforehand."

"Oh okay! You still wanna go to the karaoke booth? You can practice the song from there." He says and I perk up.

"Sure! But don't forget, you said you were paying lil' bunny." I remind him as he playfully shoves my shoulder.

I swear, this feeling is so weird. Liking someone or having a crush on them again. It's been awhile since I've fallen like this, maybe it's like real. He may not feel the same way I do, but he doesn't have to. For us to be as close as we all now is all I could ever ask for.

I'm actually really terrified, to feel love for the first time.

It's really scary. I HOPE IT FADES BECAUSE IT HURTS.

* * *

We finally arrive at the Karaoke booth down out of the school campus. It's pretty nice, I mean I never really took a walk around the town and saw what was in it. I've been kinda locked up in the highschool campus pretty much. But the good kind of locked up.

Tom walks up to the sign in desk to tell them the reservation he saved and the nice lady takes us to our room. I sit in the room, placing my purse on the table given to us Tom follows, sitting next to me. I blush lightly as he gives me that precious smile of his.

"Anything I can get for the lovely couple?" The lady as me and Tom blush in response.

"OH WHAT-?!"

"OH GOSH HE'S NOT-!"

"WE'RE UH-we're just here as friends." Tom finally got to say and I laughed nervously, nodding my heading in agreement. The lady chuckled lightly from seeing our reaction.

"I'm sorry, it's just normally couples come in this room and rent it. Sorry for misunderstanding. What can I get you two to eat?"

"Um, I'll have a cherry coke and a cheese burger with some fries please." Tom said as the lady wrote down. The lady looked at me next as I went.

"Um, some BBQ wings please, and a gatorade. Fruit punch." She wrote that down too and headed out. I laid back on the cough, sighing in relief as Tom chuckled.

"Ha, well that was something. Us as a couple that's kinda metro." I manage to say and Tom laughed it off. Even though that was a lie, I thought us as a couple wouldn't be too bad. But that goes to show that Tom only sees me as a friend and nothing more, I suppose.

"Sooo, you wanna sing first?" I perk up as Tom asks.

"Wh-wHAT? Why do I have to sing first lil' bunny why can't you sing first?"

"Hm, because I wanna hear how you may sound at the cypher. Also, I can't really sing." Tom said, looking a little down and I waved my hand at that.

"Nonsense. Singing isn't a gene it's a talent you get. I'm sure you can if you tried." I said handing him the mic. He smiled his fricking bunny smile and all I could do was smile back because deep inside I was gushing so freaking hard right now. He took the mic, taking a deep breath and going up to pick a song.

I sat criss cross as he pondered to pick a song. He finally chose one, ' _You're So Beautiful' by Jussie Smollet_ and the instrumental started to play.

" _Sometimes you feel insecure  
Trust me babe I understand  
Even with no manicure  
Just know that I'll still hold your hand"_

Woah, was this boy fooling himself? He can sing! I couldn't help but smile at him so widely wooing him as he sang on and on. But why did he chose this song I wonder?

" _You're so beautiful  
Give the world a show  
Go up down, up down, up down  
Go up down, up down, up down  
Shake it fast, it's yours"_

I clapped along and he looked back at me, smiling. Oh my god. I feel so worse than I did when I first spotted Marco. Tom makes me feel so weird inside, this doesn't even feel like a crush it feels like spot on love. Oh, and I got it really bad. Like really really bad. He continued singing the song and I even danced a little from my seat, clapping along to the beat. The song ended soon after and I clapped him off.

"Oh don't clap along, you know I was bad." He said and I chuckled in response.

"Oh don't put yourself down like that, you were amazing."

And there goes that bunny smile forming again. The lady came in and brought our food and we both ate, talking amongst ourselves about the cypher that was coming real soon. So Tom was requested to play some instrumental on the piano for a few people that were singing and my song seemed to cut in between that, seeing as I'm singing by myself. But he said he'd be up there playing the instrumental just for me and doing his best so, there's nothing wrong with that.

"So, Starship, ya' gonna sing?" He asks in an innocent tone and I laugh.

"Pft, well yeah. But just because you asked me so nicely." I rose up, walking to the machine and choosing a good song. The instrumental to Christina Aguilera's ' _But I Am A Good Girl'_ plays and I started swaying while shaking my hips to the music. Thanks mom for playing a marathon of Burlesque while I was a baby and still continue to do so.

" _The dress is Chanel, the shoes YSL  
The bag is Dior, Agent Provocateaur  
My address today, L.A. by the way  
Above Sunset Strip, the Hills all the way  
My rings are by Webster, they make their heads twirl  
They all say 'Darling, what did you do for those pearls?'  
What?! I am a good girl"_

Tom laughs at the song choice, clapping along and shaking his head but in a good way. I attempt to do some flapper-like dancing as if I was at a club back in the 1920s. I curse my mother for literally replaying all these song when I was little, and I could never get those songs out of my head.

" _B.H. I adore, Rode-O L'amore  
Breakfast Polo Lounge, and poolside for sure  
The Chateau for cocktails, the Courtyard at nine  
Dan Tana's for dinner, the Helen's* divine  
You know I have found, the word's gone around  
They all say my feet never do touch the ground  
What?! I am a good girl"_

I don't even know what I'm doing with myself at this point. If I wanted to I wouldn't stripped for Tom if I had the courage but we're just acting like two best friends who would fool around. So why am I so giggly and girly? Is it because I'm feeling this weird crush that's hurting me inside as Tom smiles that cursive bunny smile while I'm dancing. Or is it because all I wanna do is kiss that precious smile of his.

" _I am a goooood girrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrllllllll."_

I finally finish and Tom claps along.

"Ha, well if you add less humor to your singing on Friday I think you can really pull this off" He says and I laugh along with him.

"Yeah I guess, but that's a part of the song so hey."

So we sang a few songs, even did a duet together with each other until it hit 5PM. Guess it was time for us to leave since our session was over and it seemed like it was getting kinda dark. We went outside and it was kinda cold so Tom gave me the spare jacket he had in his car and let me wear it. It only made my heart flutter a little bit more.

We walked up to some club, or bar and Tom walked in. Pretty sure he wasn't gonna try to drink or anything. He's a good guy right? I followed him as he went to go talk to who looked like they were the owner of the place.

"Hey Uncle Toffee what's up?" He said to the tall man standing before him. The man hugged him, a manly one and then greeted him warmly.

"Hey Tom! It's been awhile since I've seen ya how you doing?"

"I've been swell, you know with school and all." Tom responded as the tall man ruffled his salmon hair. He looked over at me and I waved a little bit.

"Say, who's this lovely young lady? You finally got yourself a girlfriend sport?" He laughs as Tom blushes.

"What! No no, Star is my friend. Star this is my uncle Toffee, Toffee this is Star."

I shake his hand as he shakes mine in return.

"Well she's a gorgeous young lady Tom, don't let her go. Actually it's nice that you two stop by, we gotta close up today since the singer who was supposed to be here never showed up." Toffee says, sitting at a stool at the bar and we walk next to him.

"What do you mean?" I ask and Toffee sighs.

"She was supposed to be here to sing for the inspector but we had to tell him to come back later since she never showed up. So I guess she isn't showing up and we'll have to close up the bar."

"Aw what?! They can't close it down Unc, that just isn't fair!" Tom says in defense as his voice rises. The music in the club stops and everyone looks at us. Toffee shrugs his shoulders and took a drink one of the bartenders gave him.

"Sorry Tom, I know you love this place for its music, but it's like your old man says, it was meant to close up eventually."

Tom's face becomes a bit depressed after hearing that, in fact it's so weird seeing him look like this. He looks so disappointed and gloomy. I can't handle looking at such a sad face that's so defeated. Make the most determined look I could before handing him the jacket that he kindly offered to me, marching up to the stage. Everyone looks up at me as I stare back at them, their eyes all piercing right through me. God, what the hell was I thinking, I can't do this. But looking at Tom's sincere look on his face, I remember what i was gonna do.

There's no mic, but I can make it work.

" _Ooooooh, ohhhhh yeah yeah._

 _Ooooooooooooooh yeah yeah."_

My eyes open as I hear a whistle and people start to cheer a little bit. Good I got their attention.

" _I need a tough lover, yeah yeah yeah_

 _I need a, a tough lover, wooooooo"_

I lift my arm up to make the band play as I sing.

" _I need a, a tough lover, yeah yeah yeah_

 _A tough lover, ooh yeah "_

Hopefully watching mom sing and dance pays off.

" _When he kisses me, I get that thrill_

 _When he does that wiggle I won't keep still_

 _I wanna a tough lover, yeah yeah_

 _A tough lover, wooohooo_

 _I need a tough lover, yeah yeah_

 _Tough lover, uh hum."_

Some people start clapping along as I continue to dance along and some ladies come to help me out and sing back up. Even though i didn't really need help, I just wanted to help Toffee keep his bar so I wouldn't have to look at Tom's defeated face again. And what do you know, he had a even bigger bunny smile than ever before watching me dance and sing.

" _The seven sisters got nothing on him  
I'm talking about a lover who's fast as the wind  
Everyone will talk about how he got me fixed  
It ain't voodoo, it's just that twist  
He will be the greatest lover that ever come to pass  
Don Juan ain't got the half the chance  
He's a tough lover, yeah, yeah  
A tough lover, woooo  
He's a tough lover, yeah, yeah  
A tough lover, oh oh"_

Some guy in a suit walks in talking with Toffee. Toffee points at me as I dance along keeping the crowd going. Someone threw a hat for me to wear as I took it and did some stiff but smooth Michael Jackson moves. The guy I'm guessing is the inspector, gives Toffee a paper to sign and Toffee smiles brightly, signing it and shaking the man's hand as he offers him a drink. Tom looks back at me, smiling and giving me the thumbs up.

Did I do it? Did I save the bar? That only makes me more happier as I continue to sing.

" _Hey, hey, he'yeah  
He'll make me laugh, he'll make me cry  
He'll be so tough he'll make Venus come alive  
He'll do anything that he wants to do  
Step on Jesse James's blue suede shoes, yeah  
A tough lover, yeah, yeah  
A tough lover, wooooo  
A tough lover, yeah, yeah"_

The music gets louder and louder and I feel more pride in singing. Time to finish this bad more with a high note.

" _A tough lover heeeeeey yeeeeeaaaaah, yeah, yeahhh  
A tough lover, yeah, yeah  
A tough lover, yeah, yeah  
A tough lover, oh oh"_

The band finishes as I finish and everyone cheers loudly as I stay in my pose. Sweating and feeling the love from people, I take a bow and exit the stage heading over towards Tom who hugs me tight. My heart is pounding fast and I feel this weird feeling as I push away Tom after hugging him back. He looks at me astonished but brushes it off and smiles brightly.

"Star! I didn't-WOW! I didn't know you could SING like that! That was amazing!" He said, making me blush. Toffee laughs, looking at my face as it turns red and I shake it off.

"Oh stop Tom, you're making the poor girl blush, haha." He says and I laugh it off with him.

Toffee continues, looking at me with a warm smile. "You did save my bar though with your amazing singing little girl, and I owe you one. If you need anything, please let me know."

I bow in respect, shaking Toffee's hand again. "No problem sir, I was just doing it out of kindness. It never hurts to help."

* * *

Tom drove us back to the campus, going through the security gate and heading over to the dorm building. He parks his car and we enter in the building. It was still kinda cold but Tom gave me his jacket so I was kinda okay. He held my hand as we walked to the elevator and a few people were looking at us as if we were a couple. I got that weird feeling in my stomach again and sorta lost my grip of Tom's hand as he pushed the button leading to my floor.

"Thanks again Star, for helping my uncle with his bar."

I nodded. "No problem! I didn't want you to have that look on your face when it was gone so I thought I should chime in to help."

He laughed and I nearly covered my mouth, cursing myself for saying that outloud.

"Well, he even told me that I was lucky to have met you. No one has never done something like this for me and I'm grateful that you did. I grew up learning so much and gaining so much from my uncle in that very bar and I'd hate for my childhood to wash away like it would have. So thanks Star." He said, giving me the warmest smile he could've ever given me and I blush again.

We lock gazes again and he leans in slowly. However he stops as the elevator opens and clears his throat, letting me go through first. Was he about to kiss me? No way! But it looked like he was getting ready to! No matter, it didn't happen. We walk over to my dorm room as I pull out my key, opening the door. I hand Tom back his jacket and give him one more hug, getting that weird feeling in my stomach again.

Man what is that?

We pull away as I look back at him one more time.

"Thanks for the date Tom, call or text me letting me know that you got to your dorm room safe." I say and he chuckles lightly.

"Don't worry, I will." He says softly. I reach over to kiss him on the cheek as his eyes widen and he begins to blush a while after. I smile shyly, trying to hide the butterflies in my stomach. How ironic.

"Goodnight Tom." I say, getting ready to shut the door. However he holds it before I could close it fully.

"Star wait!" He says and I open the door again a little bit and he looks at me with a warm sincere look. He looks at me as if he wants to say something, but he's too choked up to say it.

"Um, nevermind. G-goodnight Star." He manages to say and I smile back.

"Goodnight." I say, finally shutting the door. I held my heart close, sliding down on the door till I hit the floor. What was he going to say? It's so frustrating that He was too scared and choked up to reply back. Still, I can't over the fact that he was trying to kiss me back there which makes that weird feeling in my stomach to slowly return.

I hear a yawn coming from a room and I rise up slowly.

"Ugh, Star? You're here finally." Kelly says, rubbing her eyes. She was wearing an oversized t-shirt with lavender fluffy pajama pants. I chuckle at her appearance.

"Yeah, and alive and well Kelly." I joke and she playfully shoves my shoulder.

"You were out all night and I was worried sick you fool. But I'm glad you're alright, you have fun with Tom?" She brings up and I smile widely.

"Oh my gosh! Kelly it was so amazing, we had a nice little date and everything and he's so cute. You were right, I totally do have a crush on him." I say and she finally comes up out of her sleep and squeals with me.

"Oh I KNEW IT! I'm so happy for you Star!"

"Also! I think he may like me back because I think he tried to kiss me on the elevator-" I say before Kelly squeezes me tightly.

"He probably DOES! Omg! I have to tell Pony and Janna, OH CAN I TELL TOM?! This is SO exciting! Oh my gosh!" I hold Kelly's mouth before she wakes up the entire floor.

"Kelly calm down. NO you cannot tell Tom because he may not like me that way." I say letting her go.

She smirks. "Buuuut, _yoooou_ likeeeee himmm.~"

I wave my hand dramatically. "Oh _stooooooop_ it~!"

She excitedly jumps up, walking to the kitchen still talking about me and Tom possibly dating each other and even making up a silly ship name ' _Tomstar'_ and I laughed, taking my shoes off and setting my stuff down as I sat on the stool. I looked on my phone as it rung and saw that Tom texted me.

 _ **Bunny Lucitor:**_ " _just lettin u know that i made it to my dorm safely and janna is snoozing on the couch with all kinds of crud lol"_

 _ **Starship!:**_ " _lolol well im glad u made it home safe lil bunny ;)"_

 _ **Bunny Lucitor:**_ " _ha xD anyway thx again for helping me out star, i rlly am grateful to have met you and become ur closest friend we should try goin out again sometime!"_

I blush as I see that he sends that to me and smile back.

 _ **Starship!:**_ " _yeah me too! Well goodnight mr lucitor ill see u in school tmrw"_

 _ **Bunny Lucitor:**_ " _goodnight starship :)"_

I put my phone down, looking up at Kelly who still goes on about me and Tom dating.

Us dating uh? That's not pretty bad to think about.


	5. Hey, Mister No-Name-Kid

I had to go to school early today, at 7:30 AM exact, since I had a score to settle. There was any specific reason, I just needed to boost my grade in a specific class before parent teacher conferences hit next month which wasn't too far. I looked into Mr. Glossaryck's class, seeing as he was enjoying his breakfast while grading a few papers. I took this as my chance to walk in and chat with him, maybe about some few things and then get on his good side, good enough to bring my grade up.

"You know Miss Butterfly, if you were trying to surprise me you could've been done that." He says and I curse under my breath. How on Earth did he hear or know I was here? Welp no matter, I oughta turn myself in now. I walked in the classroom slowly, sitting in a seat that was in front of his desk.

He continued to type on his computer as if I wasn't even here, so I guess I was going to have to grab his attention.

"Sooo, Mr. G. Parent teacher conferences are October 6th and it's September 20th and I was wondering if it was okay if there was a way I could bring up my grade? I mean I know you don't really like me and all but….I really don't wanna move to another school or state with my parents thinking I'm not focusing on school because I am. Also I really love it here and I'd hate to have to move once again sooo, if it isn't any trouble I'd like to know how I can bring up my grade." I finally managed to say, and I felt proud for saying it.

However, Glossaryck continued to type on his computer. Really?! After my heartfelt message?!

I slammed my hands on his desk and he finally looked up at me, standing in front of him with tears getting ready to fall.

"LOOK OLD MAN!" I started with, bad idea I know but I was frustrated. "I have made so many new friends and met so many cool people and this school, this campus, it's all so amazing! I'd hate to have to leave because a certain SOMEONE won't boost up my grade! I don't care if you hate me or give me detention or literally make me scrub down the classroom for a decade, just please pLEASE, tell me what it is I have to do to bring up my grade! I won't stop at nothing, I'm determined to bring it up and earn your respect!"

He looked at me annoyingly and then went back to his computer. How frustrating! Sure I called him old man, but still...I was determined, even I wasn't expecting to raise my voice like that. Guess there really isn't any point if he won't listen.

"Fine, I'll leave." I say, grabbing my bag and starting to walk out.

"Ms. Butterfly, you want to know why I pick on you the most?" I heard and I stopped in my footsteps. He was finally talking to me and knew I existed! I stayed in my place and made a defeated expression.

"Why do you pick on me the most?"

He cleared his throat, closing his laptop and crossing his hands.

"Because, you are someone who doesn't stand for just nothing or settle for one small measly grade. You were willing to call me out of my name up here early in the morning just to up your grade so you could stay in this school. Not to mention you were very determined about it. As to why I've been so hard on you, I did the same to your mother when I use to teach in California." He said and my eyes widened.

"You taught my mother?" I say and he nodded.

"She was just as stubborn yet determined as you and I gave her a hard time because I saw potential in her. In fact I was lucky and quite happy that you were in my class because I would get to meet the next Butterfly to mentor in my class." I walk back up to sit in the seat right in front of his desk again as he tells me his story and how he treated my mother in school.

You know, it all makes sense now. The rudeness, him teasing me and all that and messing with my head for about two weeks, he was like some sort of mentor to me and treating me like how he treated my mom. So this is who she said was her best friend and most favorite teacher, huh? Janna was right, he is pretty cool.

"Well, thanks Mr. G. And uhhh, sorry for calling you out I didn't mean to."

"Oh no worries, there's been times when I've been called worse. Anyway, I will give you the grade you deserve but this doesn't cut off our relationship and me giving you a hard time only to push you in the right direction Ms. Butterfly. You understand?"

I happily nod my head as he smiles and opens up his laptop again.

"Good, now get out my classroom. I'll see you first period." He says, a little bit rudely, but I'll let it slide.

I run out the classroom happily and stand by the doorway. "And Mr. G. Thanks."

I head to my locker as I see kids coming in the school at about 8:03. I finally felt at peace until I heard a familiar squeal coming in my direction. In fact two squeals.

It gets louder and I turn to see who it is, but I'm already squeezed to death. Pony and Kelly, of course.

"OOOOOOH! MORNIN' B-FLY!" Pony exclaims and hugs me tighter than Kelly. However Kelly's grip becomes even tighter.

"Morning guys! Um….could you, uh, let me go please~?" I say, slightly out of breath as they both let me go. I gasp for air, finally and Kelly hugs me once again. Why so huggy huggy today? Janna walks up with some breakfast from the school cafeteria, loaded in fact. But Tom isn't with her.

I wonder why? I actually looked forward to seeing him.

"I heard you could sing gurl! B-fly why ain't you tell me?" Pony says and my eyes widened.

"What?! How'd you know? Did Tom tell you guys?" I ask and they all nodded their heads.

"Nope, it's all over youtube!" Kelly says, showing a video of ME singing ' _Tough Lover'_ at Tom's uncle's bar. Did Tom make this video? No, whoever made this they were very close because the camera seems to be one of the front row seats and Tom was sitting by Toffee at the bar which was on the right side. Also he never took his phone out if I remember so no it wasn't him.

"How on EARTH did this get on here?!" I exclaim.

"Who the hell cares?! You should thank 'em, whoever posted this. Ya' famous now gurl!" Pony exclaims and Kelly squeals in response. But I didn't know my privacy was going to be violated LIKE THIS! This is insane, I have to figure out who in the world posted that video.

But first. "Hey, where's Tom?"

Both Kelly and Pony give oohs in response and I roll my eyes waiting for Janna, who seemed to be the only sane one here, to give me an answer.

"He's at the dorm sick today. It's not all bad but he had a small fever and he's gonna rest up." Janna replies and I sigh.

Kids walk by us and look at me as they do. Some cheer for me while others run up to me and tell me how great I sounded. But this is embarrassing and I want that video down before it gets to the school officials. I really have to find out who posted it. But the bell rings and it's time for first period.

Great, looks like I'll have to find out later.

Pony and I head to first period, sitting at our seat as the other kids come in. As me and Pony start to put on our lab coats and goggles, I tug her coat lightly as she turns to face me.

"So, who do you think posted the video?" I say and she shrugs.

"I don't know B-fly, it could literally be anyone. You sure no one was followin' you and Tom around?" Pony replies and I nod.

"Not that I know of, it was just us. His uncle's bar was going to get shut down and I chimed in to help." Pony aws silently as I roll my eyes, smiling. "Oh Pony, you should've been there, I was blushing so hard."

"Gurl please, if I was there I would've made it worse for ya'." She stated truthfully and I guess she was right, she would have made it worse.

While everyone was working on the experiment Mr. Glossaryck told us to, a certain someone came back from the dead, entering in the classroom.

"Well look what the cat dragged in." Mr. Glossaryck said, but the student seem very amused.

"I'm sorry I've been out. There was some family emergency and I had to go handle it." They said, in a deep husky voice. Marco Diaz was back, as he removed the hood from his dark gray hoodie. He looked dead, really dead, as if someone killed him and he was forced to come back to school.

It was like I didn't even know him anymore. That's how miserable he looked.

"Well, you've got a week's worth of work to catch up on. But don't worry I'll get one of my star students to catch you up."

Did he just..-

"Ms. Butterfly, you wouldn't mind helping Marco catching up on his work would you?"

Gosh darnit Glossaryck. Guess he isn't really holding back from giving me a challenge like he use to do with my mother. Guess not.

Even Marco looked a little taken back from that request.

"Ugh, sorry Mr. G but I don't work with prudes." He snapped and I nearly ran up to him and smacked him. That boy, the nerve of him calling me a prude. At least I knew my stuff unlike him! Some dead looking no-name kid.

Hey, I guess I'll call him that from now on.

"Well unlike you, Ms. Butterfly doesn't have time for douches or scumbags like you but and she's smart enough to actually care about her work effort. I think I'd rather be a smart prude than a dumb douche." Glossaryck snapped back and the entire class instigated. Even I oohed a little because that was one hell of a burn.

Marco was speechless and rolled his eyes. "Tch, whatever. When do I start working with Butterbutt over there?"

This boy, I can't.

"You start today, and you will address her as ' _Ms. Butterfly'_ until you can get your act together. And if she reports to me at the end of each week telling me that you have misbehaved, then I will surely drop your grade and you'll be off dealing with another _family emergency_. Now we wouldn't want that would we?" Glossaryck snapped and Marco held back another remark before nodding his head.

"No sir." He said in defeat.

"Good." He says handing Marco a pile of work and giving me a laptop to signout. "Ms. Butterfly, I'll email you my teacher codes and you can tell me Mr. Diaz's reports at the end of each week until parent teacher conferences. I wish you goodluck with this challenge."

I chuckle nervously. "Of course Mr. G."

The bell rings and everyone walks out. I head back over to my desk to put up my coat and goggles and Pony walks out with me. Also with Marco annoyingly tagging along.

There's this weird silence between me and Pony, like really weird and I couldn't stand it.

Pony tugged my jacket eventually, whispering over to me.

" _Does he really have to follow us around? It's kinda scarin' me B-fly."_ Pony whispers.

" _Don't worry, it's scaring me too because I'm really not use to it."_ I stop in my tracks and turn to face Marco, who looked down at both me and Pony with an annoyed expression.

"Hey, Mister No-Name-Kid, I know you're kinda fed up with this whole set up, trust me I am too, but following me and Pony around and staring us down is kinda uncool man. It's creepy at that." I say.

"Well, I'm sorry to hear that but the old man said that you're stuck with me so deal with it. Besides, I don't really have any friends so it's not like I could go anywhere else if I wanted to."

Me and Pony exchange looks and look right back at him.

"Guessin' you don't really have anyone to sit with either?" Pony brings up and Marco nods.

"So who were all those people with you when you and Jackie were dating?" I ask.

"They were her friends. I mean the only friends I had were on the football team but I got kicked off until I get my grades straight." He brushed off and me and Pony exchanged looks again.

"Were you kicked out of ya' dorm too?" Pony replied and I quickly shush her before he can say something he regrets.

"Look Marco, we can just meet up at my dorm after school to study. Right now, all this is kinda pressuring and I can't handle it." I say, but it doesn't look like Marco listened. Or he did, he just didn't care.

"Well one, I don't know where your dorm is so how am I supposed to know unless I follow you. Which brings me to two, you can't go anywhere else until we have our study session, which is your main priority. Ms. Butterfly I don't know if you know this or not, but, _I AM_ in fact your first priority."

Gosh darnit, he drove a good point which really frustrates me about how right he is. I look up at him with a piercing look and grab him by the collar of his sweater.

"Look. I don't like you, and nor do I ever want to get to know you. But apparently, we're stuck with each other and you're gonna respect that and get all you can out of these next few days. My dorm number is k412, remember it as well as you can. Stop by at 5:30 if you really care about your grades and yourself." I say straightforward, letting him go and walking away. I could tell Pony was next to me, because she didn't seem to waste any time following me.

* * *

The end of school, finally. I set up a few things in my locker before heading to the dorm building. It was Monday so few people were doing some things with their clubs, sports, etc. Which was the perfect time to go and visit Tom to see how he was doing. I asked Janna for her dorm number and she happily gave it to me, giving me her spare key too...which was actually Tom's.

I asked her why she kept it but she just told me she kept it with her all the time in case she lost hers so I guess that answers my question. I went up the elevator and it took me to the top floor, M. I started walking down to Tom and Janna's room, m220. I knocked lightly on the door because I kinda expected Tom to still be sleep, and I didn't wanna be rude.

However, there was an obnoxious " _WHOOO ISSS ITTTT?!"_ on the other side. It wasn't too loud, but it was loud enough for me to hear it. Was that even Tom? With all the crazy stuff I've been getting into today who knows.

I use the key, which lets me in and I see the living room looks like mine and Kelly's, only it's a little bit messy. Ah so Pony was right, all the dorms are all built the same. I looked over to the doors and saw one names Janna that was wide open and all of Janna's clothes were on the floor. Yep, I am definitely in the right place.

I look over at the other door and see that it's Tom's room, seeing as his name is labelled on it, and I open the door lightly, letting myself in. It's kinda dark, seeing as the black curtains were covering up the windows and everything else seemed clean. Some of Tom's clothes were on the floor but not a lot like Janna's. I set my bookbag by the door arch, walking over quietly and sitting next to Tom who remained sleep, despite his response when I knocked.

I ran my fingers through his hair lightly as he slept peacefully and he still remained sleep. He was warm, really warm in fact so I guess Janna wasn't lying about his fever. He moaned a little bit and I chuckled at it. Even his moans were cute. Wait what? What am I even saying, what I'm doing now is drastic enough. He turns to face me and slowly opens his eyes.

"S-s-star..?" He says, his voice low and sick.

I smile warmly looking at the bunny wake. "Good morning little bunny.~"

His eyes still sleepy-looking, but he's opened them enough to see that it's me he's talking to.

"Oh, it is you...what are you doing here…?"

"I'm here to take care of you silly bunny. Janna told me you were sick so I wanted to come check up on you." I say and he smiles a small and soft smile, shutting his eyes slowly.

"Thanks...Star…" He says before shutting his eyes again, but he's still awake. He's so adorable. God if this is a dream, please don't wake me up.

"Anytime, is there anything you want?" I ask and he mumbles something first, while coughing a little bit.

"Can I, get some soup and warm green tea, also a warm rag for my head?" He said so soft and I proudly got up, heading over to the kitchen.

I looked around and found some ramen in the cabinet and laid it out, along with some pots and a pack of green tea. I started to heat up some water for both the tea and the ramen, as I started to get some garlic, peppers and seasoning salt. Bless my mother for teaching me this recipe. I tore the package of noodles, placing them in the pot of boiling water and getting a bowl for Tom, as well as a small cup for his tea. The teapot of boiling hot was also done as I got the hot water and poured it in the small cup of tea, putting some sugar in it and set it on a tray. I finished mixing together Tom's noodles before cleaning up and placing that bowl on the tray as well.

With everything all set, along with some tissues to the side, I walked over to Tom's room, shutting the door and placing his food on the desk next to him. He slowly and cutely opened his eyes again, looking over at the food and attempting to sit up. I put the tray in front of him as he started to eat the noodles and sipping the tea. It didn't take him long to finish, I'm guessing he didn't really eat this morning and he was stuck in bed all day. He set the tray aside, getting all snuggled up in his covers again and I chuckled lightly.

"Little bunny too tired from his meal?" I say.

"No way, that food was amazing….I've been hungry since this morning but I never had the strength to get up and make anything." He says and I laugh because I kinda figured that was the case.

"Well, I only have an hour before I'm forced to help Marco study. He finally came to school today and Mr. Glossaryck left him with me to tutor and get him back on track." I say and Tom looks at me with this new look. Not sure was it is, but it looks so cute and sincere I could die.

"Why is Mr. G leaving you to work with that dropout?" He says defensively and I shrug. Oh my gosh, no way. Was Tom jealous? No, that's nonsense he's never be like that. But what was up with that defensive look he just gave me? Who knows with Tom. He's already thrown a lot of crazy mixed signals that gives me butterflies in my stomach, why not some more.

"Dunno, but I told him to meet me at my dorm by 5:30, and who knows if he'll show up but I'll have to be ready in case he does manage to show up." I saw getting up from Tom's bed. However, I feel something grab my wrist and I look back at Tom, still wrapped up in the covers laying down looking up at me shyly.

Ugh, this living bunny. I can't handle him.

"Can you stay and lay with me, at least till I go to sleep. It won't take long I promise." He says and I couldn't help but smile back so warmly I think it may make him melt inside.

I nod. "Sure, I'll stay."

I lie down next to Tom, seeing hims wrapped up as a cute little burrito. Oh my little burrito I'll never let you go. He scoots closer to me and I embrace him as his head his now under my chin. It's almost like I'm holding him like he's a little baby, and he is. A precious lovely adorable boy who I never wanna lose at all. If I can hold him forever like this, that's all I could ever ask for. I soon close my eyes, kissing Tom's bare forehead as I cradle him in my arms.

Soon after, I wake up at about 5:15PM, still enough time to make it to my dorm and wait for Marco Diaz to show up, if he ever does. I get up from my spot on Tom's bed, grab my bookbag and close his door slowly as he sleeps peacefully. I walk out, locking the door and heading downstairs to my dorm room.

I enter in, setting my bookbag on the cough and walking over to the kitchen to grab myself a yogurt cup after throwing on some comfortable clothes, playing some music and doing my homework.

" _5:26PM"_

And still no Marco. I'm starting to get the feeling that he isn't even coming today, so I just turn on my TV and catch up on a few shows. Soon, there's a knock on the door and I turn off the TV to get it. Maybe it's Kelly saying she left something? No if it was she wouldn't be that crazy to leave something, she'd have everything she needed. Pony maybe? Asking me for more of my clothes even though she said they were nerd material. She still finds a way to take them and make them her own masterpiece.

I opened the door and nearly screamed when I saw who was on the other side. None other than Marco. Fricking. Diaz. He stares me down and I look back up at him in awe.

"You're...actually here?" I say and he raises an eyebrow.

"What? You weren't expecting me to come? And this early too!" He said and I gave him a look for sure that'll answer his question.

He blinked back in response while rubbing his neck. "Well, I wasn't gonna come."

"I'm not surprised."

"Annnd, I don't need that old man lowering my grade even more than he already has."

"There we go, there's the real reason." I say, chuckling a little bit and Marco rolls his eyes. I let him in and he stared at my place in awe. I got the same reaction from Tom, what the heck.

He sets his stuff on the coffee table and sits on the floor. Luckily it's carpet. I sit over by him, criss crossing my legs as usual. He chuckles at the way I put my legs, looking back at me.

"What are you, a kindergartener?" He says as a joke, but it's not very clever.

"No, I'm just someone who cares about my grades unlike you Mr. Diaz." I say in a teacher-like tone and he rolls his eyes.

"Whatever, I'm just here to get my grade up."

"Yeah, maybe you can get yourself out of this big slump you're in too." I snap and he looks back up at me, highly irritated.

"What's your damage Butterfly? The reason I'm in this mess is all because of you." He says and I look at him piercingly. The nerve of this sly, arrogant boy.

" _Excuse me_? How is _any_ of this my fault? That your girlfriend broke up with you and left you in this slump where you finally realize that you have no life and or friends and you got to finally think about that. If anything, it's your fault for not realizing it sooner-" He slams his fist on the table and it nearly scared the living hell out of me.

He stood up, extremely infuriated, staring me down and I glared right back at him. He isn't gonna sit here and play the blame game on me. I'm just not gonna allow that to happen.

"Ever since I bumped into you at the vending machine, it's like my head and everything I was think of was going backwards. I started realizing that everything perfect that I had was slipping away. My grades, Jackie, my spot on the football team. And it's all because of what you said to me! So this is in fact, your fault." He confessed and a light of realization hit me. I knew it! I had a feeling I was the key to open all those crazy doors in his head realizing that his crazy reality of _perfect_ was all kinds of messed up.

There was a silence and Marco looked as if he was ready to shed a few tears. The great so-called bad boy was getting ready to cry right before my eyes? Why I never. And I'm responsible for it?

Well not necessarily. Not the first time I made someone as stuck up as him realize the ugly truth. Not everything is easy to have and it shouldn't come straight to your fingertips. You gotta earn the things you want by doing two things.

Fighting for it and being yourself.

Thanks dad.

I sighed, opening his book and folders and grabbing the laptop Glossaryck assigned for me to use. Marco looked over at what I was doing confusingly as I set up everything.

"What are you doing?" He asked in a soft tone which nearly caught me off guard, but he was somewhat in his feelings so I understand.

"We got work to do. You got a grade to get up and a life to get together so I suggest you start now." I say as if I'm Glossaryck myself. This is some challenge he's put up for me.

Marco finally managed to sit down, grabbing the pencil I had set for him on the table and writing a few things I had made him do. I almost feel bad, like I'm some parent punishing him, however I feel like there's more to Marco than he knows so it's time to figure out what.

I break the ice first. "And Diaz."

He looks up at me. "Yeah?"

"Don't go blaming no one else for your problems. It's about time you start finding out who you are and what _things_ are yours. This isn't just about me tutoring you about chemistry but life as well. Something that you kinda need right now." I say and he looks at me as if he doesn't even know what to say.

It's as if he's lost his way or something. No matter, I'm gonna help him get it together. Or at least try.

"Hey, Star-errr, Ms. Butterfly." He spat out and I laugh at hearing him respond so nervously.

"Ha, just Star is fine Marco." I chuckle and he looks irritated.

"S-s-shut up." He says getting back to work and I go back on the computer typing.

Until I hear….

"Thanks."

My ears lift up as I look over at Marco, whose actually getting something done. I smiled warmly and returned to doing what I was doing.

"You're welcome."

* * *

 _ **Heyyyy! Karate boy is back! Also I'd love to say thank you for the few views that I have gotten! I really love all who are reading, even if it is very little of you I don't mind. As long as I know people are enjoying my book that's all I care about. Also, I know this Tomstar vs Starco process is going slow but bare with my here, Star just gained this crush and we don't need her going out kissing two guys and starting mess! That would ruin the story people! So don't worry, sit back, and relax and the plot starts to thicken.**_


	6. First Love

It was Thursday, and lunch was pretty, weird. Yeah, weird is most definitely the right word to use. Everyone sat in silence, not really sure what to say as Marco sat foot at our table, just at the end of it eating his food as if nothing weird was happening. But this was in fact, unusual and weird.

Tom, sitting next to me and right across from Marco, facing him, did nothing but glare at him. He didn't even touch his food or notice that Janna from time to time took some of it. Pony stayed on her phone but even sometimes watched over as Marco ate his food. Kelly made it look like she was working but even she was looking over at Marco.

Then there was me, literally watching this go down as if we're in the middle of Silent Library. The only reason it's quiet like this is because I was the one who invited Marco over to the table in the first place. Only because I felt bad for him not really having any friends and I felt like it would be nice if we could give him some sort of warm welcome. But this welcome was anything but warm.

Just where the hell are my giggly friends that are usually here?

I was going to break the ice but Kelly did it for me. Thank goodness.

"Soooo, I heard the lunch is good today?" She brought up and everyone nodded.

"I don't really eat school lunch it's too fat for me. I'm not tryin' to gain any weight for the rest of this year! I gotta look somewhat slim for the Homecoming this year." Pony brought up and it finally started a conversation. Thank goodness.

"Oh there's a Homecoming here too?" I say and she nodded.

"It don't really get promoted but the party planning committee is tight this year. Thanks you yours truly." She said, praising herself as everyone laughed.

Kelly sat next to Pony, who was sitting across from me and Tom. Pony was in the middle of Marco and Kelly, not the best choice but it's something. At least it's not silent anymore.

"Sooooo Tom, have you asked Star to Homecoming yet?" Kelly smirked and Pony did the same. Tom blushed, nervously rubbing the back of his neck and chuckling nervously.

"Oh uh, no. I haven't even thought about going myself." He answered truthfully as Kelly and Pony giggled. These two, I swear they're gonna torture this guy until we date.

"What do you mean you haven't thought about going yet?" Said a voice that cut in between the laughter of Pony and Kelly. Uh boy, Marco why can't you keep quiet.

Tom frowned. "Well, no one really promoted Homecoming so I haven't thought about preparing for it at all. Why are you so worried about it?"

Marco finally finished the last of his burger, going over to the cup of applesauce he had, looking up at Tom with his natural devious bad boy look.

He continued. "You have to be prepared for that kind of stuff man. What you're gonna wear, how you're going to approach butterbutt over here when you do ask her, and how you want the night to go. The girls are always prepared, it's best if you're prepared too."

The girls were in awe of his response. Even my eyes widened as he spoke. Was bad boy Diaz actually neat and organized?

Kelly cleared her throat, getting a better look at Marco.

"Where you planning on going to Homecoming without Jackie this year Marco?" She asked and he nodded in response.

"Don't really have friends nor do I have a date. My mind may change afterwards though, you know that stuff takes time to plan out."

Pony whistled. "Woah, I didn't know you were so organized Diaz."

He shrugged his shoulders in response. "Meh, I blame my mother."

"Well, I'm all about organization, especially considering the way I've been organizing for the Cypher tomorrow!" Pony squealed. We all, except Marco, laughed at her reaction.

"Hey, I'm totally gonna kill you all and win that prize with my slick rapping skills just saying." Janna replied and we all instigated.

Tom waved his hand. "Oh don't worry, I know exactly what her rap is. She's been practicing it for nearly a week."

Janna punched his arm and he rubbed it slightly.

Kelly turned back to Marco. "Hey Marco, are you going to the Cypher tomorrow?"

"Cyphers aren't really my thing." He said, receiving an aw from the table, except Tom.

"Aw c'mon! There's a prize for the winner and it'll be really fun! It might get you pumped up for school in general." Pony tried to bribe and he still shook his head.

"What, are you scared that some freshmen might dominate you up there?" Tom challenged as Marco stopped eating his applesauce and looked up.

"Look man, I ain't scared of a few freshmen coming up to challenge me or anything." He said and Tom raised an eyebrow.

"You must be if you're not even going to give it a shot. Maybe it's just because you can't rap or sing to save your own skin. Has hiding up under Jackie made you too arrogant?" Tom snaps and we all instigate, once again. I don't know if Tom was trying to get under marco skin, but it seemed like it was working.

"You know what nerd, I'll give it a shot if it'll shut you up. Also for Star too." He said and my eyes widened. For me? What? What was he talking about?

The bell rung and everyone was headed over to their next class. I was too until Tom grabbed me softly by my wrist. He looked down at me sincerely, that same defeated look I've seen before. Only it seemed more passionate that defeated. Like he was upset about something.

"What's wrong Tom?" I say.

"How long is this thing with you and Marco gonna last?" He asks, it didn't sound rude but if Tom was planning on making it sound rude he would have.

"It's only until parent teacher conferences Tom, don't worry. After that I'm sure Marco will completely forget about me." I say to calm him down, and it works but Tom still seems tense. I wonder why, he just called out Marco a few moments ago. Maybe they have some sort of feud going on or something and I'm involved?

I sigh, holding up Tom's hand. "How about this, I'll tutor Marco early today until 6 and I'll call you so we can go hangout at your uncle's bar like we usually do?'

And the famous bunny smile appears as Tom nods slowly. We finally head to our next class. But I wonder what all the fuss with him was about? _Could_ Tom actually be jealous of me spending time with Marco? If so, he has no reason to. For one, I already have a crush on him and Marco is just some merely acquainted guy who just needs to catch up. I'm pretty sure once all of this is over, Marco is gonna forget I exist and run back to Jackie.

Part of me however hopes he doesn't. Part of me just hopes after all of this is over, Marco can get himself together, maybe make some new friends or keep hanging out with us maybe. He isn't a bad guy when he actually pretends to care, he just labels himself as that and it can change, he can change, he just gotta know how.

I have faith in him, but only because I'm somewhat his mentor.

After seventh period, I head over to Glossaryck's room. Since it's Thursday and I'll be gone all day tomorrow due to the cypher, I thought it was best to tell him Marco's progress report now than later.

"So, Mr. Diaz isn't giving you a hard time now?" He said and I nodded happily.

"Yeah, we did start off working in my dorm but then we started to move to a more appropriate area on Tuesday and Wednesday a started working in the cafe. I really think he's starting to warm up to me too Mr. G! I learned more about his ' _family emergency'_ and it was nice to do some counselling. I actually enjoy helping him out Mr. G, it's pretty swell and he's become more tolerable." I say and Glossaryck chuckles lightly at my response as if he was expecting it.

"Well I felt like Marco was going to get out of his slump if he worked with someone like you, his grades are really proving that. If he acts this way next week then he most definitely will have a great report. Thank you for helping me with this Ms. Butterfly, I appreciate it." I shake Mr. G's hand as I hand him the laptop he gave me for the week and start to pack my things.

"Oh and, Star I have a question."

I continue packing my things, still listening to what Glossaryck has to say. "Yeah Mr. G?"

"Do you think you and Mr. Diaz will get closer after all of this is over?" He says and I froze. Closer? As in become close friends or something more?

No matter, I highly doubt that's what Glossaryck meant.

I shake my head. "Well I mean, probably not Mr. G. He might just forget that I even existed after this whole thing is over."

"Do you wish that he does?"

I ponder in thought of that question. I never really thought of that….or I did but I had my own way of thinking how it would go down. Marco would either move on and better himself, or go back to being up under Jackie. Who knows.

I'll give Glossaryck my honest opinion.

"Honestly, I really hope this is just one step he had to better himself. Marco has so much poetional, and it's sad that he wasted some of it but he has a chance to redeem himself with this whole thing. I have faith that he'll better himself, make new friends, maybe meet someone he himself loves, and just fix himself in general. I never know with that boy or any boy, but I do know that everyone deserves a second chance."

I don't what Glossaryck was thinking in his head, but he knew that my response was honest when he asked his next question.

"Would you love to keep being close to him? As a friend of course." He asked, and all I could do was smile.

"Of course." That was the last thing I said before Glossaryck shooed me off, out of the room.

I walk down the hall to the cafe, there where I spotted Marco outside the window at our usual booth, peacefully doing his book work. I smile, as he spots me and waves and I wave back.

" _Would you love to keep being close to him?"_

That question still sat in the pit of my thoughts. Of course. I'd love to get to know Marco well enough to be a closer friend to him. I walk in the cafe and walk over towards Marco, scooting on the other side of the booth, right in front of him. I smile at him as I set up all my stuff and place my bag on the other side.

"Someone's being productive while I'm gone." I say and Marco's head perks up.

"Shh! A guy is trying to do his work." he teases and I laugh.

"Heh, well we only have until 6PM. I promised Tom I'd hangout with him after this so we're kinda on a timer here." I say, also doing some of my work. But I can tell that Marco was looking dead at me.

"Ah so Lucitor is mad at me for taking his girlfriend away. I saw this coming." He says and I blush. That weird feeling in my stomach that hasn't been here in a while comes back.

"What! No no no, it's not like that me and Tom are just friends. He just wants us to hangout and stuff that's all." I say and Marco waved his hand as if he wasn't buying it.

"If I wasn't mistaken, I'd say that he's jealous of all this time we've been spending and he wants to spend time with you too. He probably likes you Butterbutt." Marco says and my face gets even redder.

What! Tom liking me?! That's crazy, if anything Tom doesn't even look at me that way. Or at least, I don't even know. He throws all these crazy mixed signals and I don't even know how the guy feels. It's crazy.

"You're crazy Diaz. Tom doesn't even see me like that." I say and Marco laughs in response. What's so funny? He doesn't!

"You're so blind Butterfly. How can you not see all these crazy weird signs he's giving you. You're just as obvious as he is. You both are. Surprising that you two aren't even dating yet." Marco spat and I become furious.

"Excuse me Diaz, but it isn't funny! Actually I have checked out the signs Tom has been giving me lately and it's pretty confusing and frustrating at the same time." I spat and Marco just continues to laugh at my pity. "It isn't funny! I'm pretty sure you were this flustered when you and Jackie were dating!"

After I say that, Marco kinda stops laughing and it throws me off. Why the sudden silence? You were just over here laughing like a small six-year-old child and all of your memories were coming back. Sure you were laughing at me, but you were so happy. What happened?

"Jackie and I, we really didn't love each other like people thought we did. She only dated me to prove a point to her sisters that she could gain popularity dating the ' _hottest exchange student'_ ever and we dated. There was love at first, but something corrupted her and it was as if the love was all gone. I never really got the chance to fall in love or find my first love at all."

I don't even know what to say. I wanna hug him and hold him, or if I wanna lecture him about life and make him feel even more responsible for hurting himself like that and feeling nothing for doing so. All I could do was kiss him softly on the cheek as his pretty brown eyes widened in response.

"Love is…" I started to say as I sat back in my seat. "It's really painful to feel. And you're not use to it at first. It starts to eat at you the more you feel it. It's a very cursive emotion that you feel but it's to come to everyone once in their life."

Marco, looked down, then back at me again with those big brown curious eyes. "Will I know when it hits?"

I nodded, smiling warmly. "Yeah, it'll flipping kill you."

He chuckled, shaking away the surprised expression he had. "Pft, then I guess I have never felt it."

I chuckle lightly, continuing to do my work. "You're gonna feel it. One day Diaz."

* * *

It's 6:10PM, ten minutes away from when Marco and I packed up to headed over to the dorm building in our proper dorms. However, I stayed outside, still waiting for Tom who still hadn't showed up.

"Nerdy Lucitor still hasn't shown up?" Marco says, nearly scaring me.

"Marco? You're still out here? You nearly scared me to death." I say and he chuckles lightly.

"Yeah, I see your prince charming isn't here. What's taking him so long?" Marco ask and I shrug.

"I dunno. He'd never stand me up like this. It's crazy." I say and Marco puts his hands in his pockets.

"Well Butterfly, I guess I can stay out here with you until he shows. Just until he shows up." Marco suggests. Well that's kinda charming of Marco, wonder why he's so nice. My phone chims and I check to see if it's Tom.

Sadly it isn't, it's my mom.

 _ **MamaMoon:**_ " _Star dear! Dnt forget dinner the house! B here by 6:30!"_

Oh shoot! I forgot my mother was offering dinner with me today! I could wait for TOm a little bit longer too since she said 6:30 and it's 6:15. That is….

 _ **Bunny Lucitor:**_ " _im so sorry star! us hanging out totally slipped my mind and im stuck at the school helping some student council trainees w/ some work and kels said it may take a while….im so so sorry! :("_

And of course. Well I can already imagine Tom in a hurry trying to make it on time for us to hangout out since he's been trying to hangout but I've been so busy with Marco I haven't been able to. It's frustrating too, it's like my life seemed so easy, and then Marco just crashed in all of a sudden and made it more difficult.

It's really really annoying. I really just wish he'd go back to his prison of a home and stay there for the entire semester. No, entire school year! And just leave me be. He went from an arrogant popular bad boy, to an annoying guy who just needs to get himself together.

It's just-!

" _Would you love to keep being close to him?"_

That question comes back to my mind as I slowly exhale. None of this is Marco's fault. If anything, I'm glad I met Marco at least because he needed to get his entire world together and that was something I was willing to help him with. This was all just some random coincidence, it'll all be over soon.

I take out my phone, sending another message to Tom.

 _ **Starship!:**_ " _its ok tom dw about it! Plus we'll have plenty of time to hang out tmrw at the cypher so dnt worry k?"_

 _ **Bunny Lucitor:**_ " _ik but i wanted to hang out w/ you today :("_

 _ **Starship!:**_ " _dw bunny, we'll spend as much time tmrw as possible! gl w/ those trainees!"_

I turn off my phone and face Marco, who still looked at me as if he was searching for Tom too. He looked down at me.

"Is Lucitor coming or did he bail?" He says and I shake my head.

"Nope, he's helping some trainees at student council today so he couldn't make it. But no worries, I gotta go see my parents for dinner today anyway." I replied.

Marco sighs. "Aw that's sad, you need a ride and some company?"

My eyes widen. " _You_ wanna tag along with _me_ to my parents house?"

"Yeah. I mean, I know you can't drive so that's that. Also I'm not really doing anything and it's not like I have a roommate to go back upstairs to." He said honestly and I could tell too. In fact on day he told me his entire day was interesting because me and him hungout and studies together then afterwards it would just be him chilling and watching TV for the rest of the day.

The no roommate thing though, that was news I didn't know. I tapped my chin lightly, thinking heavily on this decision. I finally sighed in defeat, but only because he was right when he said I didn't know how to drive, which sucked.

"Alright, you can tag along with me Diaz. Only because I don't have a ride and I need one." I said and Marco smiles widely. It's actually kinda cute. We walk over to the parking lot and I see this motorcycle with two helmets on the seat. I panic for a second as Marco pulls out his keys.

Wait a moment, HE RIDES A MOTORCYCLE?!

" _You_ ride a motorcycle?!" I exclaim and Marco smirks, chuckling softly.

"Well yeah, you see me wearing fingerless gloves everyday, you think those are just for decoration Butterbutt?" He says, putting on a helmet and handing me one. I hesitate to take it at first, looking at him very unsurely.

"My parents will flip when they see me with a guy who rides a motorcycle." I say, slowly putting on the helmet and hopping on.

"Well I'm pretty sure your parents can handle a little surprise right?" Marco says, starting the engine and I nearly jump. I instantly hold him tight as he laughs at my reaction.

"T-t-that's not funny!" I exclaim and we slowly start to move, my grip on Marco getting tighter.

"Just hold on tight little butterfly, I got you." He says before the bike speeds up a little more. We're away from the campus and driving out in town, boy does it look beautiful at night. Some stores start to open up like small market as other shops close up. This town is so small but so rich and cute you can just enjoy living in it.

We stop at a red light and I see Tom's uncle's bar, still open and shining it's glory. Toffee spots me and waves happily, along with a few ladies who also seem to know me well. I smile brightly, waving right back at them. Marco eventually looks over at them and then focuses back on the road as the light turns green.

"Who were they? Butterbutt I didn't know you liked to go to bars and drink." Marco joked and I chuckled a little at that.

"Nooo, I just really helped out that bar and they kinda praise me still for doing so." I say and Marco laughs as he drives up. I give him the neighborhood and address to my house and we eventually get there. The bike stops in the driveway perfectly as Marco turns the engine off.

Ah this house, my parents, I miss them both so much and I feel like I haven't seen him in a long time. I don't care if it's only been a few weeks of school, I miss them and coming to see them everyday. Too bad I don't have my permit nor do I have a car like all my friends. Or a motor vehicle like Marco.

Marco looks at the house in awe. "Mm, nice place."

We walk up to the front door and I knock lightly. I already hear my mother rushing to the door quickly and Marco chuckles as he hears my parents bickering about answering the door. Finally, the door opens and my mother greets me with a warm hug as I hug her back.

"Oh Star! I haven't seen you in forever!" she says, kissing my forehead and I chuckle lightly.

"I miss you too mom." I say and she finally lets me go. Eventually she spots Marco, him with his oversized lavender fuzzy pullover, gray baggy pants and tims. All topped with the blue baseball cap that he wore, although some of his hair did stick out.

She continued staring and I cleared my throat to ease the silence. I nudged at Marco to introduce himself and he finally got the memo.

"Oh! Hello Mrs. Butterfly, I am Marco Diaz. Nice to meet you." He said, reaching to shake her hand. She finally shook his hand, quickly and smiled brightly.

"Why hello Mr. Marco Diaz! It's so nice to meet you!" my mom exclaims which surprises both and Marco. "Please! Come in, come in!"

Marco looks at me confusingly and I shrug my shoulders in response. Who knows what my mother is up to at all. Know her, she's probably surprised that I brought a boy over in the first place.

"Please please, set anything extra you may have on the rack over there-! RIVER! Get in here please, Star and her boyfriend are here!" She says and I slap my forehead. I knew it. Good thing Tom didn't come, otherwise it would've gotten worse seeing as I have a crush on him.

"Mom it's not like that! Marco is just another one of my friends, nothing more!" I say and her smile still doesn't fade.

Geez mom, enough with the creepy smile. Dad walks in and see both me and Marco, welcoming me with a hug and Marco with a handshake. And after introductions in the living room, I finally get it straight through my parents head that me and Marco are in fact, JUST FRIENDS.

My mom and I stay in the kitchen, since I offered to help her cook a little bit as dad and Marco went in the dining room to clean up and set up the table. Of course my mom couldn't hold back starting a conversation.

"Sooo, have you thought about dating him?" she brought up, and I knew exactly who she was referring to.

"No mom, we're just friends I thought I told you that clearly."

"So who is that boy that you're always texting me about on the phone?" She brought up.

"That's Tom mom, Marco and Tom are two different guys. I got stuck with Marco because he missed a week's worth of work and I'm only helping him catch up."

My mom only made a disapproving noise as she moved from spot to spot in the kitchen to continue cooking.

"You know Star, Glossaryck gave me the same similar challenge many years ago. You know this story I use to tell you a lot of times."

"Yeah yeah, it's the story of how you fell in love with this annoying kid at your school who cared about nothing but sports. You've told me this many many times mom I practically memorized it." I say, mixing a few things.

"Yeah, but did I ever tell you what his name what and who he was?" She replied, finishing up some of her chopped up teriyaki chicken. The rice was also done too as the timer went off and I stopped the fire.

"No, you never told me who it was." I say, setting up the dinner on the tray with my mother.

"It was in fact, your father River."

I gasp, nearly dropping the big pot of rice. "Woah! Really?"

She nodded. "The tough jock who was the captain of all sports involved himself with me, someone who didn't pay attention to no one but her own books. One day, Glossaryck told me to help a specific student with his work and it was tough at first but we came together in the end and he even asked me to Homecoming. It was amazing."

Woah, I didn't even know that my mom was referring to dad all this time. Or how when she started to tell that story, they'd exchange a look and I'd get even more confused.

Wait, is Glossaryck some sort of matchmaker?

And is that what he meant when he asked if I wanted to get closer with Marco?

Ah, geez. I'm pretty sure he wouldn't put me through that situation. Besides, I love someone else and me and Marco are polar opposites. There's no way. Maybe it just seems that way, but I'm sure it won't end up like that.

My mother and I finally make it to the table, placing the food in its rightful place with the help of Marco and my dad. They too seemed like they were having a meaningful conversation, I just wish I knew what it was. After a while, everything was set up and we all sat at the table eating my mom's famous teriyaki and orange chicken with rice. It was so nice how we were all able to bring up so many crazy conversations.

My mother bringing up her success with work, my dad doing the same, telling me that he took the words I told him by heart and made a successful new empire here. I told them about my studies and my frustration, with Tom and all things going down. Also about some stuff coming up and how school has been for me. Marco talked about a few things too surprisingly, it was as if we were all one big happy family.

Soon, we were all done eating and it got late. My mom packed some food for me and Marco to take back to our shelter, as I hugged her and my dad goodbye.

"You two take care! And get home safely." She said, hugging me one more time and hugging Marco as well.

"Marco you take good care of Star now." my dad said and I rolled my eyes as Marco chuckled.

"I will sir." He said respectfully.

"Bye mom, bye dad!" I said, waving one last time before closing the door. Marco and I walked over to his motorcycle, him placing the containers of food my mother gave us in this nice pouch in the back.

I put on the helmet, finally getting use to sitting on the bike.

"You're parents seem pretty cool." Marco chuckled and I rolled my eyes.

"More like overbearing, I can never get away from them and they're hippy excitement sometimes. Now you see where I get all my strange personalities from." I say and Marco laughs. His hearty laugh has became more refreshing for some reason.

"Well, just be glad you have parents who are always there for you and care for your well-being." He says, putting on his helmet.

I raise an eyebrow. "What do you mean Diaz?"

He hops on the bike, starting the engine and I get that weird feeling again. Only it's kinda exciting really.

He continued. "I mean, some of us don't have welcoming parents like yours. Just be grateful of that Butterfly."

And after that remark we were off. We took a more peaceful route that was far away from cars and was on the bridge were the beautiful water stayed. It wasn't too late seeing as the sky was orange and pink lemonade, but the lights from downtown were shining brightly on me and Marco.

I don't know what it was about him that was so relaxing, the fact that he took a more peaceful route home, or that he's probably one of the most reassuring male friends I've ever had.

Whatever the case was, all I knew was that I could hold on to him while he drove his motorcycle for hours and hours.

* * *

 _ **Hope you guys enjoyed! After I get to chapter 9 I'm gonna take a small break seeing as I'm a bit tired from writing and I've kinda hit a writer's block. It's not all bad but I know I need to relax after writing so much. But here's some fluffy Starco for you all who have been waiting! And yes before you as, there will be a separate story about Moon and River's backstory once I finish this so stay tuned!**_


	7. Walk On Memories

_**Hi guys! Just to inform you all I'll have the mid-season finale at this chapter! The book all together will have 15 chapters but I'm just letting you all know this now seeing as I'll take a small break coming Christmas and come back the day after!**_

 _ **I need some rest and I feel like I've been dedicated to writing too much. Plus I'm no robot lmao. Well enjoy!**_

* * *

"Again Star! I'm really really sorry for missing the hangout yesterday!" Tom said, respectfully bowing and I laughed at his performance. I almost feel bad because I texted him that I hadn't forgotten and that I'd never forgive him for bailing on me yesterday, but I was playing.

But this is Tom, I should've been more considerate seeing as he already felt some sort of way when I told him Marco and i hung out instead. Seriously, this guy is insane, but he's cute and makes up for it so I guess that's that.

We were in drama class with Mrs. Eclipsa who had set up a few things for each group to perform a _Romeo and Juliet_ skit. The group consisted of me, Tom, Kelly, Pony and of course, Marco himself. Janna didn't take this class anymore since she traded it for another gym class, which was alright because that was Janna and there was no stopping her at her athletics.

"Soooo, I think we have to go over this skit one more time just so I understand it clearly." Kelly brought up and the others nodded.

"Yeah Star, this stuff seems kinda confusing. Did you mix the roles?' Marco asked and I happily nodded.

"Yup! Eclipsa said that we have to make our own Romeo and Juliet skit sooo, I mixed things up a little. There's Scarface Toth, who is portrayed as Juliet, whose family hates the Francis family, which is where our Romeo, Joseph Francis, comes into play. There's the two mothers that despise each other, Jules Francis and Scarlet Toth, and Scarface's adviser and trusty friend Dusty." I explain as they all understand a bit better.

"Ha, so who's Tom is he Dusty?" Marco joked, even earning a small chuckle from Pony and Kelly.

"Nonsense Marco, you're Dusty. My adviser and most trusted companion." I say and Marco sighs.

"Why don't you just make me a squire? It's kinda the same when you think about it." He perks up and I shake my head.

"Because in this story, Scarface's family isn't as rich as Joseph's." I tap his head and he rubs it defensively.

Kelly looked at the script and smirked while reading it.

"Heeeey Star, it says here that there's a small kiss scene right after the two mothers compromise." She mentions and I blush lightly.

Pony and Kelly oohed while I covered my face in embarrassment. Really?! If anything I'm already nervous, I can't take a break for nothing! Marco cleared his throat to catch everyone in the group's attention.

When he did, his pretty brown eyes widened, then he continued what he was going to say.

"Hey I hate to ruin the fan girl fest over here, but Eclipsa said we have about four minutes so I think it's about time we start running through this now." He said and we all nodded in agreement.

Which is what we did. We ran through the entire thing, with Pony and kelly in costume and pretending to yell and be angry with each other. They're acting was amazingly on point when they drove me and Tom away, and Tom's acting was by far the best. I did get butterflies in my stomach when he was behind me and put his hands on my hips for the Titanic-like scene and we pretended to fall in love, even though for me it was real. Him holding me like that was so refreshing and unbelievably calm, I wish it lasted forever.

Sadly it didn't, and we had to move on to the scenes when I asked Marco for advice on love and he played his part as the funny fool and my adviser perfectly. We all kinda laughed at his performance as if he was made for theater, and he somewhat was built for it and made for it. Then we got to the finale when me and Tom had to both commit suicide to conceal our love and drink the fake poison, since we were portraying Romeo and Juliet. Yes, there was a kiss, but Tom and I kinda shyed it out and just had a long and warm hug to end it.

And boom! We were all done and practiced out, and I gotta say it went pretty well. We went next after a few kids who also did pretty nice but I had a feeling that ours was going to top all of them. I gave Mrs. Eclipsa the extra script so she could be our narrator and we all got into place.

She spoke. "Once upon a time in the land of Mewni, there were two royal families that disliked each other to the core. The Francis and the Toth family. They had their ongoing feud for many many generations and it never changed. One day, both of the leading ladies, Scarlet Toth and Jules Francis, were arguing about the issue the families were facing with debt and inflation."

Kelly and Pony got in front, starting off their part. Kelly, playing as Scarlet, was pretending to yell at one half of the classroom as they followed along. Pony, playing as Jules, marched up to Kelly beginning their conflict.

"Excuse me! But you and your work is in the way of my construction and I'm going to have to ask you to move it Scarlet!" Pony said in her mightiest voice. Kelly scoffed.

"Sorry Jules, but unfortunately this property was given to me and I will use it whether it's blocking you or not!"

"Ugh, of course. You snobby middle class-ish Toths sure do love to get in the way of everyone's way."

"Well I'm no arrogant and sloppy Francis that barely pays attention to detail!"

"Why I never!"

They continued to go back and forth till there was a fake fight and Kelly broke it up, making a compromise to not cut paths with Pony unless one of her people were to cut in the middle and interfere with her family's peace. Pony nodded in agreement, wishing just the same. Then it cut to Tom's scene were he went to the market ran by his family and was getting fawned by girls, thanks to the girls in our classes by playing so nicely. Then he spotted the only one who seemed to stand out but was covered up by all the clothes so she wouldn't be seen. None other than Juliet, or uh, me.

"Why little maiden, why cover your face?" He says in character. Oh my goodness, he doesn't even need to be in character for me to fall all over him.

I went on. "Because, I do not belong to this family and I have betrayed my own kind. But our markets do not have what the Francis markets have."

He moved some of the cover from my face and saw that I was in fact, Scarface. He asked me so nicely why I had been here and I told him again fully. I'm not even sure if Tom was acting his nice attitude or just plan out being himself, but it was so nice no matter how he did it. Some of the audience loved our performance as we pretended to spend the entire day together and did that little Titanic-like pose and pretended to have a moment of love at first sight. I had that weird feeling that I'm always feeling when I'm with Tom, and cut the pose a little bit short.

It got to the point when I pretended to go up to my room and Marco, who played as my adviser came along. I laughed at the way he entered the stage and he stayed in character perfectly. I pretended as if I was in need of some love advice and Marco gave it to me straight, his voice so sincere and kind, all I could do was smile. I was so proud of him because I knew this is something that he'd tell me as himself. Just be true, and do what it takes to have what you want, even if you'd die for it. The crowd fell in love with Marco, as we hugged and that was end of our scene. However our hug was a little bit longer seeing as Marco didn't let go. When he did, he looked at me with those pretty, big brown eyes and then shook his head patting my shoulder.

That was weird, but he played it off well so that's all that matters. It was now the last scene, Tom and I ran up to each other.

"Joseph!" I exclaimed. "I don't care what your mother threatens to do to my family, she can have them! I'd rather be with you and you alone."

"Scarface, I love you and I'd die with you and for you no matter the case!" He exclaimed as well, pulling out fake little poison bottles. Of course they were obviously small empty clear bottles guys, don't be crazy.

"What are these?" I say, all dramatically.

"These are bottles of poison we must take in order to keep our love sacred forever and ever." He said handing me one. We crossed our arms so that he'd be taking the bottle I had in my hand and the one he hand in his. We were nearing the kiss scene, but I'm guessing that we're going to do another hug like we did for practice.

I nodded my head, getting back in character. "I love you forever Joseph Francis."

Tom's sincere look came, as he stared at me and our eyes locked.

"I love you too…." he said as his voice got lower for only me to hear it. " _Star Butterfly."_

Before I could question what he said, Tom did the most unthinkable thing in the entire universe. He kissed me! He kissed me in front of the ENTIRE CLASS! Some people were filled with oohs, awws, and even cheered for the ending scene. I however, had my eyes wide open and still shocked by this action. He's kissing me! He's REALLY kissing me! I can't even believe it! I don't even wanna believe that this is happening! Lord, please. Heaven are you up there?

He pulled away before I could get comfortable enough to kiss him back. Darnit! My only chance, and it was over already right before my own eyes. He looked over at me and smiled that freaking cursive bunny smile as my cheeks, no, MY ENTIRE FACE WAS RED! We pretended to take the poison and fell on the floor. Kelly and Pony did their part to be in shock of our death and came to an agreement to no longer fight and get along with one another.

And with that, the entire thing was over and the class clapped and cheered for us as we bowed. Eclipsa gave us all an A and say our performance was the greatest out of the class and had everyone excited and we all thanked her as the bell rung for sixth period. I was still flustered after what Tom tried to pull, in fact, Kelly and Pony made it worse by teasing me about it and all I did was get more and more flustered.

Why did Tom do that?! Was there any specific reason as to why?! We didn't even practice it and he threw me completely off guard! With all this frustration, I didn't even notice Marco standing next to me by my locker. I nearly jumped at his appearance and then sighed.

"Too many surprises today God! Any more surprises before I lose my mind or sanity?!" I exclaimed.

"Still pretty ticked about drama class huh?" Marco chuckled as I glared at him with my red, flustered face.

"Not ticked, just FLUSTERED! Marco whhhhhy did he have to do that?!" I exclaim. I hate to be taking my frustration out on Marco like this but, Marco is my friend he'll understand.

"Well, you have a crush on him Star I don't really see what the issue is. In fact, that for sure tells you how the nerd feels about you." He states as a wave of realization hits me.

Hey, he actually hit a good point. All this time I was so worried about how Tom felt towards me and now I know. If he didn't feel some way towards me he wouldn't have kissed my in front of the entire class. We would've down what we rehearsed and had a normal hug, but no. He kissed me and it sparked up my entire world. I needed answers as to why though, I couldn't just leave it at that.

My phone buzzed and I saw that it was Tom. I hesitated to answer it at first, but it was probably important.

 _ **Bunny Lucitor:**_ " _hey, can you come to the rooftop of the school? i wanna talk about what happened in drama today.."_

I clutched the phone to my heart, forgetting that Marco was there. I turned facing his look of concern.

"He wants me to meet him at the rooftop of the school."

"Well, there's your chance. I think you should take it Butterfly the guy is waiting after all." Marco advised. I really did wanna go but, I was so scared of the outcome. Will he yell at me? Be happy with me? Ask me out? I don't know, it's just going to be an emotional rollercoaster I know it.

Marco grabbed my shoulder and I looked back at him. "It's now or never Butterfly. He's waiting for you upstairs right now. You either take that chance now or lose it forever."

Wow. When did Marco get so smart? EIther way it goes, he's right. I need to take this chance. I looked back up at Marco, holding his hand and giving him a reassuring smile.

"Thanks Marco." That was the last thing I said before I ran down the halls, not looking back.

 _ **Marco's POV**_

" _Thanks Marco."_

That was the last thing she said to me before running down the halls to go get what she deserved. A real chance at love. I sighed, turning over and heading down to the cafeteria, near the table with Kelly, Janna and Pony Head.

They were all continuing a previous conversation and I chuckled while walking towards the table while they spotted me and waved. I sat down, engaging in their conversation.

"Hey guys, what you lovely ladies discussing about?" I tried to bring up and Kelly was the first to bring it up.

"We're talking about that new exchange student from Italy over there at that table by himself. He looks so sad, but so cute at the same time." She said pointing to a table with some kid. He wasn't fat but he was chubby and he had a red and black varsity jacket on with some baggy gray pants and checkered vans like Tom's.

"All the girls have been looking over at him and I wouldn't blame em. He is cute as ever." Pony Head brought up and I chuckled lightly.

"Well, if he's cute and all how come none of you went over there to talk to him?" I say and they all shrink in their seats.

Janna was the first to say it. "We're scared he doesn't speak our language. You know, since he's from Italy."

Wow, stereotypical much? If they're like this towards that poor new guy over there I'm scared how they were towards me. The guy doesn't even look that bad, in fact he kinda looks nice.

"Hey, where's Star? We need her since she's the only one with guts to talk to the new guy." Janna brought up and I kinda held back from answering. However, they all looked at me for answers since I was the last one with Star so.

"She's up on the rooftop with Tom." I say and they all do this annoying squeal that could darn near hurt my hearing.

"Oh gosh! It's becoming real! They're gonna date! I keep hyperventilating but I can't stop I knew this day was coming and I'm so happy about it!" Kelly exclaimed and Pony Head did the same. Janna didn't make that reaction thank goodness, and I was sitting right next to her. However, she didn't really look all too happy. In fact, she looked somewhat ticked.

I guess I could understand somewhat. I didn't wanna let Star go to Tom, for some reason I just wanted her to be mad at the darn nerd forever and ever. But, why? She's been having me feel weird ever since we started tutoring together and it's crazy. She boosted up my grade, helped me realize what real friends are, and she help me start over my messed up life.

But that's not a crush right? I hope it's not. She's just been there for me and if she wanted to leave she could anytime she wanted to I wouldn't really care. After this whole thing between us is over, I bet she might even forget I existed and we'll go back to our roles of not knowing each other. But it's weird, because I don't want our friendship to end. I want us to be closer, or get closer and I wanna stay her friend.

But every time I hear that word ' _friend'_ I feel like something is punching me in the stomach. Like, I want to keep that warm bright smile on Butterfly's face all to myself and never lose sight of it or her. I wanna hold on to her one day. Just one day.

I nudged Janna's arm and mouthed ' _It's okay'_ to her because I know Tom and Star dating might cause one thing. She's scared she'll lose the only close male friend she has to Star, and I feel the same for Star. But in the end, we're just friends and nothing's ever going to change that. She gave me a side smile and mouthed ' _Thank you'_ and I gave her a smile back.

Cousins stick together after all. Guess I did get closer to some other people during this time. Learning from Star has helped me out somewhat so I gotta take at least some big steps. I rose from my seat, looking over at the empty table with the new guy and walked over.

Pony Head and Kelly were too engaged in talking about Tom and Star to notice, and Janna was the only one wishing me luck and watching me as I moved over there.

I sat across from the guy who was just eating some stuff he packed and on his phone. It took him awhile to look up, but he finally did eventually. I smiled, giving him one of Star's best smiles.

Let's just hope my italian side is still ringing and still well.

"Ciao signore!" I say and the guy perks up a little bit.

"Ciao, but no need to speak italian for me I speak english as well." He says and I sigh in relief. I figured, why else would he transfer to an english school?

"Pft, yeah I figured. My friends were worried to talk to you because well they thought you only spoke italian." I say and the guy laughs.

"That's weird, why would I transfer here if I only spoke italian? I could've easily just went to an ethnic school." He laughs off and I laugh with him. Hey, he's pretty cool.

"Heh, well welcome to Oak Park. I'm Marco." I introduce myself and he shakes my hand.

"Nice to meet you Marco, I'm Ferguson." He greets as well. Hm, that's not a bad name.

"So Ferg, what brings you here to Oak Park? The rich economy, the programs, or the babes you were told that attend this school?" I say.

"Mm, the programs. The orchestra program in general, ha." He answers honestly.

"Oh, you play an instrument? That's pretty cool what do you play?"

"The piano! It's been my first love ever since I was born. Something that's been with me through thick and thin. I played it for my entire family once and I even won a recital with my awesome piano skills." He praised himself and I chuckled, clapping for the guy as he praised himself.

"Well that's pretty cool man. I never knew your first love was a piano. I always thought your first love had to be a person."

Ferguson waved his hand at that. "Aw nonsense! Your first love can be anything really. It's just something you treasure and cherish. Do you have something or someone you treasure or cherish Marco?"

That's a good question. Did I have something I treasure or cherish? Well nothing in particular that I treasure but someone...I had to think about that. Of course it's my mom and all the struggles she's been going through as a business woman, but that doesn't count I'm always supposed to love my mother no matter what. I had to think on that question, but I know I couldn't leave Ferguson hanging with no answer.

I shrug. "To be honest, I've never felt like that about something or someone. I don't even know what love feels like."

"Oh well that's easy! It's an overbearing emotion you get for one person. You'd fight for that person, you'd die for that person, you know a Romeo and Juliet thing."

As Ferguson said that, we both spotted Tom and Star, walking in with their hands held. She raised his arm in the arm and exclaimed " _We're dating guys!"_ as Pony Head and Kelly squealed, running over to them and hugging them. I felt like I was punched in the stomach entirely, like my world was somehow snatched away from me and I was entering a nightmare I could not escape from.

Tom and Star are dating. Tom and Star are dating. Tom and Star _are_ dating.

So what? I was happy for her, she finally got the happiness she deserved. So why was I so concerned and why was this random feeling in my chest here?

"Uh, Marco? You okay dude?" Ferguson says which takes me out of my thoughts.

I nod. "Yeah man I'm fine."

He looks over at Star and Tom and then back at me like he knows something I don't.

"Hey, you look so defeated. Is it because the girl you like is with another?" He says and my eyes grew wide. What? The girl I liked? Was he referring to Star, because I don't like her. Not like that...at least. I don't know.

I shrugged my shoulders. "I don't know how I feel right now Ferguson. I feel like I was punched entirely in the stomach as soon as they came out you know. Like I feel like I'm gonna lose Star now that she's dating Tom and we're not going to be as close as we are and-"

He put his finger up to my mouth to shush me, even though he could've told me to shut up. But I would've pummeled him to the ground.

He continued. "If you're feeling this way Marco, that means you like her."

My eyes grew wide. No way. That's not true, but then again, that could definitely explain this feelings I keep getting in my stomach. That I like Star. I like Star.

That's crazy.

Because I like Star.

She's the thing I cherish and treasure. Now I'm going to lose that. Ferguson slowly moves his finger from my mouth as I stare at him, still in awe of my wave of realization.

"She's the thing I treasure and cherish. She's the thing I love."

* * *

 _ **Star's POV**_

It's evening and it's finally time for the cypher. I wore my classical two buns, a oversized light brown shirt,well it was a dress but I call it an oversized shirt, with a plaid red shirt tied up on my waist, some lace black stocking and black tims for the occasion. Hopefully I looked pretty enough to impress someone, some meaning Tom.

Goodness, he confessed to me and it was literally the most heartfelt thing I heard which made my Friday. Well after he confessed I surely did confess back to him and we shared a loving kiss towards the end. It was all so unexpected but so nice. Afterwards we went downstairs to see the girls and tell them the news and as expected they were thrilled.

Marco wasn't at the table at the time since he was talking to some other kid who looked new, but he did do a little wave and I gave him a thumbs up in advance. Now it's cypher time. I was a bit nervous seeing as I'm going to be singing the song Tom wrote in front of a lot of people, but Tom's going to be playing the piano up there for me so I gotta sing for him. Also considering the fact that he's my boyfriend now so.

Tehe, it's kinda gonna get hard calling him that, but it makes me so giggly and girly inside. Today is just such an amazing day, probably one of my favorites out of all days. I stood backstage with Kelly, Pony, Janna, and a few other kids who were getting prepared to join the cypher circle.

Janna was involved in the first one, write after some kids killed it, she went right in a transitioned her rap right in the mix of it all. She right too, her rap was pretty cool. It fit perfectly and she had flow with every word she spoke out. When she ended with ' _peace!'_ she dropped the mic and the crowd went wild, demanding for an encore. We continued clapping for her as she came back to us with all the energy in the world.

"You were amazing Janna!" Kelly exclaimed, hugging Janna tightly.

"Hell yeah girl that was lit! Since when did you learn to rap like that?" Pony asked and Janna shrugged her shoulders.

"Dunno, but I told you guys it was gonna be amazing!" She said and we all rushed over to give her a big old group hug.

"That was pretty amazing Janna." said a much lower voice and we all turned to see the owner. Tom and Marco were both walking up to us, Tom with flowers and a medium sized bear and Marco with just, well himself and that new kid.

Tom was wearing a leather jacket with black and white checkered button down shirt in it, black jeans folded down at the bottom and his natural checkered Vans. Marco had on what he had on today, a long smoky red trench coat with a big hoodie, a white shirt in it, some dark bluish green ripped baggy jeans and his usual black chucks.

The new guy just had on what he had on earlier, and seeing him standing now he was about Marco and Tom's height, he was just to their shoulders.

I walked over to them both, Tom hugging me by my side and greeting me with a kiss, giving me the gifts he had in his hand.

"Aw for me?" I say and he nods, the famous bunny smile appears.

"Yeah, all for my little Starship." he said, kissing my cheek and I giggle in response. I hear a cough from Marco and I turn to see him.

"Hey Marco, what's with the trench coat?" I ask and he blinked back.

"Really? That's the only thing you notice?" He says and I raise an eyebrow. I look over at the new guy and a wave of realization hits.

"Ohhh, hi! Nice to meet you. I'm Star!" I say and he smiles, shaking my hand.

"Oh nice to meet you too! I'm Ferguson! I'm an foreign exchange student so it's fine if you don't know me or if I seem new. I transferred here from Italy." He says and my eyes widened.

"Woah! Italy? That's pretty cool! It's nice to know Marco made a new friend." I say and he nods.

Tom chuckled. "It's nice to know Marco can actually make a friend. You know, one that's not one of your friends."

Marco glared, but then shook it off and made a crooked smile instead.

"It's nice to know that Tom acknowledges something that I can do, I respect that. Thanks Tom." he said, patting Tom's shoulder roughly. Oh boy, I really do hope these two get along, or else it'll be hard for me to handle.

"Well, I'm gonna go do some practicing for the people who plan on heading out. See ya later Starship." He says and we share one last kiss before he heads in the back of the bay where all the band members were.

I sigh, and Marco just pretends to gag a little bit as I laugh.

"What's going on with you and Tom? You two need to get along, at least for my sake." I say and he blows a raspberry.

"Star, I care for you, but not enough to get along with that nerd over there." He says and Ferguson nods in agreement. I sigh in defeat.

Oh well, it's not like that'll matter anyway. As long as they don't kill each other that's all that matters. So the next circle of people go, which are a bunch of lovey-dovey couples singing together in duets. It's so cute, this one couple sings a slower version of " _Never Gonna Give You Up"_ and everyone aws at the performance. Tom and I shared a few glances as well, him getting a chance to look at me when he had the chance and I waved.

I love him so much. Now I no longer have to hide my feelings because he is now _my_ boyfriend. Someone who's kind, funny, prepared, and always looking out for others before himself. I'm glad I met Tom, that's the only thing that's keeping me in control ever since I've moved here and I hope we last together forever. I mean yeah, I'm glad I made the friends I have too as well. Pony Head and her partyish attitude and her clothing advice, Kelly and her wise romantic advice along with some life lessons, and Janna with literally her fun spirit.

Then there's Marco.

Well I don't really know what he is to me. He's like a good friend to me I suppose. I mean he's definitely changed from when I first witnessed him, arrogant, sly, and ignorant. He isn't really like that anymore in fact, but some of those personalities are lurking in him somewhere I know they are. But he is changing, he even made a friend without me pestering him. Now that's saying something. Still though, hearing what my mother told me at dinner, about her and dad being hooked up the way me and Marco were.

Could that happen?

Ha. Not a chance! Just the thought of Marco liking me makes me laugh, he'd never fall for me in that way, he's capable of falling for someone like Pony or maybe Jackie again. Wait, no not Jackie again. I don't want him with her again after all the drama they've been through, just for him to find someone more worthy than her. I hope he does, and I hope she's lovely.

The second circle finishes, leading to the third circle, which is the one I'm in and I start first. I exhale slowly, walking up to the stage as everyone stares at me. Okay, now those butterflies are slowly starting to form again as I see all eyes on me. I hear a small noise from behind and turn to see Tom giving me the thumbs up, showing me his spectacular bunny smile that reassures me as he starts to play.

I close my eyes and start to sing.

" _Sweet love, sweet love  
Trapped in your love  
I've opened up, unsure I can trust  
My heart and I were buried in dust  
Free me, free us  
You're all I need when I'm holding you tight  
If you walk away I will suffer tonight"_

The room still gets quiet, but I know everyone has their eyes wide open on me, watching me sing every word. I've never sang in front of a crowd, and this is all new for me still, but Tom's calm piano playing helps soothe it. It's as if he's guiding me through it all.

" _I found a man I can trust  
And boy, I believe in us  
I am terrified to love for the first time  
Can't you see that I'm bound in chains?  
I finally found my way  
I am bound to you  
I am bound to you"_

 __" _So much, so young, I've faced on my own  
Walls I built up became my home  
I'm strong and I'm sure there's a fire in us  
Sweet love, so pure"_

" _I catch my breath with just one beating heart  
And I brace myself, please don't tear this apart_

 _I found a man I can trust  
And boy, I believe in us  
I am terrified to love for the first time  
Can't you see that I'm bound in chains?  
I've finally found my way_

" _I am bound to you  
I am bound toooo…"_

" _Suddenly the moment's here  
I embrace my fears  
All that I have been carrying all these years  
Do I risk it all? Come this far just to faaaaaall?  
Faaaaaall!"_

" _I can trust and boy, I believe in us  
I am terrified to love for the first time  
Can you see that I'm bound in chains?  
And finally found my way"_

" _I am bound to you  
I am, oooooh I am  
I'm booooouuuund to..._

 _Yoooou."_

Tom stopped playing as everyone cheered. They were throwing roses and so many other things and all I could do was sit there and cry. I looked back at Tom who got up and hugged me as I buried my face in his chest. I sang, I sang with so much power in me that I cried my eyes out. We walked off the stage and Pony rushed over to me, hugging me and crying as well.

"B-Fly! I did not know you could sing like that girl!" She exclaimed and Kelly came over to hug me as well.

"I didn't know either Star! That was amazing!" Kelly exclaimed and I laughed, hugging them both back. Marco patted me on the shoulder.

"Well done butterbutt. You did waaaay better than I expected. You think I'll do any better?" He asked and I playfully punched his arm.

"Of course, you got Tom playing piano for you so you're golden." I say and Tom kinda held back when I commented that.

"Woah, I'm not playing backup for him." He said and Marco scoffed. Oh boy here we go.

"What do you mean? They said you were supposed to stop until it got to the fourth circle." Marco says defensively, which is surprising that he actually cared about going.

I nudged Tom's shirt. "C'mon Tom, can you do it for me?"

"Sorry Starship I already signed out. Marco here is just gonna have to find another loser nerd to play piano for him." Tom spat, and Marco looked as if he was going to beat the crap out of him. But he held back and sighed in defeat.

"I can play for you buddy!" Ferguson said cheerfully. "Remember, I told you I was a star piano player."

Marco's face brighten up as he side hugged Ferguson and they ran up on the stage. I looked over at Tom who looked unamused. I wonder what that was all about, that was actually kinda weird to see Tom act like that.

Ferguson hit one, getting the ok look from Marco and then BAM! It was like he was entirely a whole different person. He wasn't joking when he said he was a star piano player because as soon as he played, all the crowd could do was clap along. Then Marco started to sing.

" _You could never know what it's like  
Your blood like winter freezes just like ice  
And there's a cold lonely light that shines from you  
You'll wind up like the wreck you hide behind that mask you use"_

Holy crap! Was that Marco? I wasn't so sure when he started singing it was actually quite nice. His voice was so nice and pretty all I could do was smile and not stop my smile from getting wider and wider. Like I was some proud mother.

" _And did you think this fool could never win  
Well look at me, I'm coming back again  
I got a taste of love in a simple way  
And if you need to know while I'm still standing you just fade away  
Don't you know I'm still standing better than I ever did  
Looking like a true survivor, feeling like a little kid  
I'm still standing after all this time  
Picking up the pieces of my life without you on my mind"_

He then did the unthinkable, pulling out a electric guitar that was near the band bay and started playing it. Everyone cheered him on as the band joined Ferguson who was rocking it on the piano. It was as if this was the true meaning of a cypher, everyone rocking out while taking turns and singing. Pony, Janna and Kelly all cheered for him as he rocked the house and made the cypher more exciting than it already was.

He looked over at me and had those big pretty brown eyes wide open and excited like he was an excited little kid. He smiled this adorable wide smile and I couldn't help but giggle. Being on that stage made him feel like a little kid again.

" _Don't you know I'm still standing better than I ever did  
Looking like a true survivor, feeling like a little kid  
I'm still standing after all this time  
Picking up the pieces of my life without you on my mind  
I'm still standing! Yeah! Yeah! Yeah!  
I'm still standing! Yeah! Yeah! Yeah!"_

The crowd went wild. Cheering for Marco on and on as he and Ferguson bowed respectfully, leaving the stage. The ran over to us and we all continued to clap just for them.

"Holy cow Marco! I didn't know you could kill like that! That was sick bro." Janna exclaimed.

"Yeah! That was lit and kinda hot I'll give you some props Diaz! You might be gettin' ya mojo back!" Pony joked and we all laughed.

"Ferguson the way you played that piano was so amazing!" Kelly said, playfully punching Ferguson's shoulder and Ferguson blushed a little bit. He chuckled lightly in defense and thanked Kelly for her compliment as we all laughed.


	8. LoveSick

**Hey there! So for the long hiatus, I hope you all enjoyed your Christmas and New Year! Now then, let's continue on to our lovely book. However, before you read I would like to announce that this book will only have 16 chapters each and there will be more relationships developed as time passes. Thank you for the lovely comments and messages I have received in my inbox, I do heavily appreciate it! Also, after I finish this book I will continue to right more including the story on Moon and River's backstory, but let's get this done first. Now then, let's see how our characters have been doing!**

* * *

It's been a few months since the cypher plus all the other crazy stuff that's been happening around here. Parent Teacher Conferences came and went, and as expected, Marco got a great progress report and was able to stay in Oak Park. Of course, if it weren't for me, he would've been left. Pony Head has been getting new members of the party planning committee ever since the Cypher, Kelly and Ferguson joined the Band and Orchestra and now they play together. Janna of course is still the same, with her participating in more sports teams as the seasons go by and whatnot.

Then there's Tom and me. Let's just say these last three months did us well, with us finally approaching our third month anniversary happily at that. He introduced me to his parents and they were really nice to be honest. His mother was quite…..big, but she had a big heart and I guess that's all that matter. He took me out on this romantic date and it was so lovely as we went out skating, drive-inn movies, out to eat, and shared our kiss at the sweet final end.

So yeah, it's been pretty nice over here in Oak Park.

Marco, he's gotten better at making friends somewhat, even though his main close friend was most likely Ferguson but it was nice that he was trying. He joined the literature club and Pony Head's party planning committee, along with the school drama club and choir since he could sing his butt off. Which still surprised me, his performance was amazing and I guess that was the thing that broke him out of his shell.

I helped him break out of his shell.

As his mentor of course. But I'm glad to help him out as a friend as well.

I mean why wouldn't I? He was living a hidden life and hid most of it along with his emotions and feelings behind, so I guess he needed some kind of shove in the right direction. I'm glad I was able to help him out, I really am.

But now that I think about it, he hasn't returned the favor yet. I mean he doesn't need to, but it was been highly appreciated.

I looked out the window and saw the sun shine and the leaves fall over the beautiful sunset on this lovely saturday afternoon.

It was fall, entering into bitter cold winter weather. Or that's what I've heard happens.

Kelly was out with Tad, so I suppose she wasn't gonna return until afterwards. Pony Head had some family things to attend to so we couldn't hangout either and the same goes for Tom and Janna.

So it was just me riding solo today basically. Until I got a sudden text.

I opened my phone to see who it was from, none other than the famous Marco Diaz. I chuckled lightly, reading his text.

 _ **WannaBeBadBoi:**_ " _hey butterbutt u got plans 2day?"_

Wow, the ultimate bad boy asking me if I had plans. This is interesting but I'm not gonna look too much into it because we're just friends and nothing more.

 _ **Starship!:**_ " _nope im just chillin rn lolz. Why?"_

 _ **WannaBeBadBoi:**_ " _well hey im not doing anything rn and i wanted to help you out w/ smth bc i still owe you a lot"_

Where exactly is he going with this?

 _ **Starship!:**_ " _uhhhh, yeah you owe me big time diaz lmaoo but dnt worry too much abt it its fine"_

 _ **WannaBeBadBoi:**_ " _well i wanna worry about it bc i still havent dont anything or given u anything to thank u for everything u have done for me star,,,rlly thank u"_

I couldn't help but smile at that text, even though I receive messages like this from Marco literally everytime we text so it's no surprise. But this only shows how much he cares about me and our relationship as a whole. I use to always think he was gonna forget about me as soon as we were done, and scarcely he thought the same thing. But nope, we only got closer.

It was like, something bonded us together every step of the way.

Like some mysterious force or something, who knows.

 _ **Starship!:**_ " _ur welcome marco ❤ "_

 _ **WannaBeBadBoi:**_ " _hey butterbutt, come outside."_

 _ **Starship!:**_ " _w8, why?"_

 _ **WannaBeBadBoi:**_ " _dont ask questions just get dressed and come outside….pls"_

Welp can't deny it now since he said please I guess. I already have something presentable enough, a red velvet cami and some black leggings, I just need my gray converse and a nice black sweater and I'm good. I head to the elevator and go to the downstairs level. However, the elevator stops at a certain level and a familiar face enters in.

Marco's ex, Jackie Lynn Thomas.

I nod my head hello and she nods back, pressing the button that takes her down to the B level floor. After she pressed the button, the door closes and there's a sudden silence.

A cold, dead silence.

I'd love to say something to her, but it's like I can't because I'm too scared of stuttering as I speak, talking out the side of my neck, or basically saying things that aren't supposed to exist my mouth.

However, surprisingly she breaks the ice asking a surprising question.

"So, how's Marco?" she asks ever so shyly and it surprises be and nearly throws me off a little bit. However I can hold this conversation, at least I hope I can.

I clear my throat. "Oh! He's been fine and all ya'know with getting his grades up and whatnot."

She nods at my statement and the silence returns once again. God I hate this so much, now I can see how things were between her and Marco and how Marco would be frustrated at Jackie at times. I mean I'm frustrated now just trying to cut the small talk and have a decent conversation, but even that's failing completely. She is the most popular girl in school so then again, why would she talk to me like I'm on her level of kids at school. She wouldn't, not one bit. She doesn't deserve Marco's love or dedication at all, she's too shallow to even consider his pain and what he went through.

At least that's what I thought before she said this.

"I'm glad he's okay, and someone more worthy of his time is taking good care of him."

I almost choked on my own spit as she said those thoughtful words.

I nodded. "Oh uh, thank you."

"It's okay Star, I know you think I'm not worthy of his time. I don't blame you for thinking just that. I was going through a tough money crisis and along with that my dad and mother were fighting so I took my frustration and anger out on Marco and did a lot of regretful things at that. I thought it was best for us to end so he could also solve his emotional issues, maybe find someone more worthy of his time. I also needed time and space, to fix myself properly and get myself in check. To be honest, I know it's selfish to say, but I never really love Marco. I started enjoying his presence but I never truly loved him. So I avoided him, hoping he'd leave me first. But that's the thing with Marco, he depended on me and my love to make him stronger but I couldn't any longer. So I left him, the most heartbreaking way possible."

It all makes sense somewhat, the one-sided love I saw between them both. The way Marco open up to her and she declined him every moment and every chance she had. However, I feel like didn't make the right choice at all.

She could've talked it out with him, to save the pain.

At least that's one thing I wanted to say. Instead I said it in a more friendlier way, because I know deep down Marco still likes her. Why else would he continue telling me he's gushing over this girl who he keeps calling his first love.

Maybe it's Jackie.

Guess I can try to help Marco out a little bit.

I sighed. "Well I can't say that was a smart way of handling things. But letting him go the way you did is a way of showing how much you love that person. You may have not loved Marco the way he did, but in a way you may love him now."

Her eyes widen as the elevator stops at her given floor. She waves goodbye and I wave back while also mouthing " _think about it"_ as she walks off and the doors close. I'm not sure if she'll take my advice seriously, seeing as I didn't get a clear answer, but at least I can't say that I didn't help Marco out.

Gosh I'm helping this guy fix himself and his life all too much!

What is wrong with me?

* * *

 **Marco's POV**

Man I feel like I've been waiting forever, where's Star?

I check my phone to make sure she texted me back or if something had came up and she couldn't come. But she read my text only twelve minutes ago so that means she's coming right? She wouldn't ditch me?

Gosh, I don't know why I'm freaking out.

Is it because she's the first girl I ever had strong feelings for and I'm scared of making a bad impression?

Yep. That is most definitely the reason and issue I am dealing with here.

I really really do care about Star a lot, I mean sure she has a perfect life, perfect friends, and let alone the perfect guy on her arm so why should I be so concerned for her? To be fair, I felt like she was going to leave me after Parent Teacher Conferences forever. But she didn't, she stuck with me to the bitter end. That I am very happy about. I only feel so small because she has done so much for me to better myself, and I haven't done a darn thing about it.

Star is so amazing. She deserves everything she has, I just which I was a more bigger part in her life than where I am now. It sounds selfish, but Tom's pretty lucky to be her boyfriend even though I've been there for her more in the tougher times than him. He does a good job at playing his part, but I feel like I could do more.

Or at least try.

I don't know, she'll never notice so I should stop at where I am now.

Agh, and it's almost 7:30 PM. I guess Star has other things to do with herself then hangout with me. But before I could pack up everything I had set, I saw a familiar blonde running out to my car.

"Hey Diaz! I'm here!" She said running happily. Gosh that smile, I wish I could protect it forever. I pretend that I wasn't just gazing at her and come back to my senses.

"Took you long enough butterbutt." I say and she blows a raspberry.

"Pff, I was busy just ya'knooooow, helpin' you out once more!" She squealed and I raised an eyebrow. Help me out again? With what though?

Oh well, who knows with this butterbutt.

"Soooo," She begins to say, "what did ya' want Diaz?"

Shoot, I almost forgot what I dragged her out her for. I back up to my jet black Dodge and she looks at me in confusion. I smirk.

"Well, I remember you always telling me you had trouble going places because you don't know how to drive…." I start to say, and she could already tell where I was going with this because her eyes became as big as saucers.

"Oh nononono! There is no way on this Earth that you're gonna teach me how to drive!" She argues, and I kinda expected her to react that way. But this is the best thing I could think of since she's done a lot of things for me and has also taught me a lot along the way.

This was the least I could do.

I'm self taught when it comes to driving so I kinda know what I'm doing. I feel like this would have an extreme impact on her life, so it's worth a shot in trying.

"C'mon Butterbutt, it's not so hard when you get use to it. It's actually quite nice and you get more freedom on the way." I add but Star still has some fight left in her. Time to bring out the guilt-trip.

"Wellllll...guess who's gonna miss out on some pretty cool stuff because they don't have a carpool to take them? Or better yet, who's gonna be stuck riding the bus when she hits college." I tease, and it triggers Star to attempt to slap me in the face.

"Take that back! I'm not gonna be like that when I get older!" She exclaims and I can't help but laugh at her failed attempts to slap me. I grab both her hands but she still fidgets and tries to hit me. Eventually she gets tired and I smirk at her failure.

We lock our gaze for a moment, I mean I couldn't look away from those helpless light blue eyes. How could I, those eyes are the eyes of the woman who's guided me in the right way to live life. The woman I love and look up to. The woman I'm too scared to tell my true feelings and how I feel because I'm not worthy enough to hold her heart. Tom deserves her. She's smart, beautiful and all things alluring. To be honest, I'm glad that she had him and he has her, they were meant for each other.

Maybe I shouldn't be doing this. Tom should be the one getting to spend time with Star since he's such a smart guy and probably learned a more professional way rather than being self-taught like me. I let go of Star's arms as she finally stops fidgeting and attempting to hit me. I should cut this whole thing off, maybe even the small hangouts I have with Star since my feelings for her are so mixed up and crazy. I mean she's dating someone, for a few months now, and there's no way I'm gonna cut in between that. Plus how could she ever love me? She already fixed my messed up life, so there's no point of the same ol' problematic me to try to win her over. To be honest, the thought of just that little fact makes me wanna crawl in a hole and die.

I really wish she was mine, she's like, my muse.

And I owe her everything, I really do.

I sigh to cut off the awkward silence that I made, good job Marco.

"Alright Star, I won't teach you how to drive. Or bother you in that factor anymore. You deserve someone as smart as Tom to give you better guidance than me and to insure your safety."

Her icy blue eyes widen once more, and I almost feel a heart attack coming just by looking at them. I close my eyes and turn away to avoid and more contact because I'm scared I might do something I'd most definitely regret.

Until I feel a small punch on my arm and I wince a little bit. Forget small, that kinda stung a little. I turn to look back at Star who seems frustrated.

"First of all Diaz, don't assume that I'll just turn to my boyfriend for everything a guy can help a girl with. Yeah he's more book-smart than you, but you're street-smart and I gotta think of the one that'll be more helpful in the bitter end." She says, which is probably one of the most heartfelt things I've ever heard. About myself really.

She continues. "Anyways, you're my best friend Marco. I'm always gonna need _your_ guidance just as much as Tom's."

Despite the " _you're my best friend"_ reminder, the rest of that sentence just makes me wanna grab Star and kiss her right here right now, maybe even hug her tightly like she means the world to me. But, I can withstand myself.

I pat her head lightly, giving her a nice warm smile as she looks up. "Alright Butterbutt."

I hand her the keys as she hesitates to take them out my hand, until I snatch them away. She looks up at me confused.

Of course she forgot she has to actually get in the car first.

"Star, in order to use these keys you have to get in the car first." I say and she laughs nervously.

"Oh! Pf, I knew that haha!"

She says that, and yet she hesitates to even open the door.

I cock my head to the side. "Umm, you want me to open it for you-"

"No no! There's no need to do that Marco I got this!" She says, and it's been five minutes and she has yet to open the door.

Then out of nowhere, she opens the door and screams in the process. Or it wasn't that much of a scream it was more like a yelp. She raises up and sits in the driver seat. She looks over at me from the window with the most adorable nervous/scared face of all time. I couldn't help but laugh at her perplexed expression and she gets a little upset.

"You're enjoying this aren't you?!" She exclaims and I nod as I wipe away a few excess tears.

"Alright, now that your on the wheel put your feet on the gas pedal." I say and she looks at me confusingly.

"Gas pedal?"

"That first pedal you see there on your right." I direct and she puts her foot on it perfectly.

"This?"

"Yeah, that's the thing that gets your car going. And the pedal next to it is the clutch, which you won't really need. The only pedals you'll need is the gas pedal that controls your speed and your brake that slows you down. Your gas pedal is also known as your accelerator because like I said it controls your speed. But you won't have too much to worry about because I haven't put the key in the engine. Make sure you don't have your feet on both the gas pedal or the brake, that could end in disaster."

Star looks over at me with this impressed smirk. "Wooooow, bad boy really does know his stuff."

I shrug. "Well, I am street-smart aren't I?"

She chuckles lightly, messing around with the steering wheel and pretending to drive a little.

"Sooooo, when do I get to start driving?" She says eagerly and I start laughing.

"Ha, this is coming from the same Butterbutt who was scared to even get in the car a minute ago?" I joke and she blows a raspberry.

"Yeaaaah, you're right. Sadly I've had that fear ever since I was little to be honest, but let's just say that you give me that little push and excitement I need to try out new things." She says and it repeats over and over in my head.

" _You give me that little push and excitement I need to try out new things."_ replays over and over.

So, _I_ give her that boost and excitement in her life? Ha, suck it Tom. I'm so stuck in my thoughts, I don't even hear Star shouting out my name constant times.

"MARCO!" I finally hear her say and my eyes widen.

"H-huh?" I reply dumbly and she looks as if she's irritated.

"Man, you always blank out when I compliment you c'mon now. I was asking you if you could put the key in the engine so I can drive."

"Oh!" I do exactly that, pretending that I was listening earlier and put the key in the engine. And for a second there, I thought she was talking about put _different_ kinds of keys in _different_ kinds of engines.

But enough of those wild thoughts-!

I continue explaining. "Your gear shift is what directs which way you want and need to go. P means park, as in you use it for parking like how it is now. R is reverse, meaning you can drive backwards. N is neutral, it's something you use for idling so don't worry about that too much. Then you have D which means drive and that's what actually gets you moving. So like now, put the car in reverse so you can back up a little."

She listens and understand clearly and she puts the car in reverse at first to backup a little bit. Afterwards I teach her how to drive and the basics of driving and she understands and goes through the entire lesson smoothly. The parking lot was a perfect space to use for the lesson since there weren't that many cars around and it was the perfect little space for Star. Not like she needed to be taught any further since she understood everything completely and it was like she didn't need anyone to teach her anything else because she was already set off to drive, perfectly. It was as if this car and learning how to drive was calling her, her inner freedom was calling her name.

She's like me. Completely self-taught.

Meanwhile we kinda stop after she takes a ride around the campus and the school and stops back at the dorm building's parking lot. She stops the engine, hopping out the car all excited.

"After many years! I got over my fear of cars and now I know how to drive!" She exclaims and I chuckle in response.

"Why were you so scared of driving anyway?" I ask and she shivers a little bit.

"Last time I was being taught how to drive, I crashed into a tree and it was horrible. Never again. But now I know how to drive so now I just have to get my own car and I'm free to go!" She mentions and I stay stuck in my thoughts again for a hot second.

Not like I ever use this car my dad bought me, I only took it so he could shut up and leave me be. A lot of personal family reasons I won't go into detail about.

"Well, you can have this car." I say and those eyes of hers widen again.

"A-a-are you serious?! Marco that's thoughtful of you but I-"

"Do you ever see me ride this car? No, you don't, I'm always on my motorcycle. I only took it out for you so you could get into the habit of driving. This was a late thank you gift, the car that is in case you do drive but since you already know, now you can use it."

Her eyes become all watery as she starts to sniffle in the process.

"Really?" She says with some shakiness in her voice and I nod.

"Yeah. This is from me to you." I say with a warm smile.

She runs up to me and gives me probably one of the most warmest and gentle hugs I've ever gotten from her ever. I feel her hot tears on my chest as she cries quietly, like a butterfly. Seeing her like this, I never knew that I'd be holding my world in my arms, well not like this.

"Thank you so much, Marco." She says softly and that does it for me. I hug her back, as gentle as possible. She's like my treasure and a fragile butterfly that I've caught and don't ever wanna let go.

"You're welcome." I finally say, and we sit there and hug for a long moment.

"I've never felt more comfortable and safe in someone's arms before." She says and I stay quiet. I know you love her Marco, but control yourself. She doesn't mean it in any romantic way.

Still, it feels nice to hear those words come out her mouth.

"Ahem."

I hear in a small, but deep voice. And it's familiar too.

I look up to see the owner of that voice and boy I was correct. Why it was none other than Tom Lucitor himself. Star is the first to slowly pull away from our hug and fixes herself as she is now graced with Tom's presence.

"Hey Tom!" She says in a low, but cheerful tone.

Tom still looks unamused. "Am I gonna get a fair explanation of what's going on here?"

"Well I-"

"I dragged her out her and taught her how to drive." I spat, and I almost feel bad for cutting off Star like that. To be honest, I didn't mean to. And I have no idea why my blood is continually pumping like this.

Tom clears his throat. "Teach her how to drive? Where's the driving instructor? Marco for all I know, you ride nothing but a motorcycle."

"That doesn't mean I don't know how to drive cars either. What about you? I haven't seen you drive a car all year."

"I do know how to drive and present myself in the normal way unlike you. Bet you stole that car and made an excuse to Star because you have some mixed up feelings for her."

"And what's your point headas-"

"BOTH OF YOU STOP!" Star exclaims and it cuts both me and Tom off. She wipes some of the excess tears away from crying and walks over to Tom, leaving my side.

She continues, while locking arms with Tom. "Marco, thanks for teaching me how to drive. And also, thank you for the car."

I want to say something else, and she knows I do. But I bite my lip, stopping myself from saying it and nod away. I hate the fact that I can't fight Tom back with some kind of comeback, but he isn't wrong about one thing. Besides wanting to repay Star for all she's done for me, I did use this as an excuse to get to hangout with her. Since she's so affiliated with Tom this and Tom that and we never have time to ourselves anymore.

And, I do like her.

No. I love her.

And Tom doesn't deserve her. Not one bit.

My blood's pumping and I can't help but feel the urge to do a lot of regretful things. Smoking and going to that club down the street that I usually go to drink at is a nice gesture, and the guy that works there usually let's me too. But I've taken a break from all of that for a while now, ever since I've met Star.

I've just driven out on my motorcycle since, it's been there for me for a while now.

Before I could walk off, I turn back and look over at Star who exclaims happily as she hugs and kisses Tom after receiving something he's given to her. I can't help but smile at that happy expression on her face, the one only Tom can give her.

She deserve all the happiness she can get.


	9. Some Sad News

Hi! Hobi here with some unfortunate news.

Ah, I've gotten some pretty tough feedback about this story in regards to the storyline, me putting tomstar in the story, and apparently, some people have no idea what a MODERN ALTERNATIVE UNIVERSE is lmao. And you butthurt ass starco fans need to leave me alone, if you're bothered by the Tomstar in this story and assume that I'm just using this in the Starco tag to get popular then, oof, you probably need to tell that to all the other people with starco stories who put tomstar in the plotline :/ Anyways no, I'm not _not_ continuing this story because of Tomstar fans and some people who have no clue how to read the description and think I have no knowledge of the show, because I do actually and I watch the show, why else would I put all these characters in here?

MODERN ALTERNATIVE UNIVERSE, you know how you're living your life now? Your MODERN life? Yeah, that's what this is hence me putting MODERN in the description box of the story but go off lmao.

I'm not continuing this story because well...I've left the fandom as a whole. I still watch the show but the fandom is...pretty hectic yo. I've never been in a fandom where one ship, such as tomstar, would get so much BEEF. I'm a multishipper and i love me some starco from time to time, but you guys are crazy reporting this story and reading it just for starco and some cheap ass storyline rather than reading it for the ACTUAL plot lmao. I didn't like the way I wrote it, but supposedly, I can't continue it anytime soon.

I'm really sorry for those of you who loved it and wanted to see how starco would become canon, I know, but I can't deliver that to you andI'm sorry for that. But also, this website itself, I don't know what y'all expected of me or if yall expected me to stick to the same universe and same storyline but that's not the case? But if you loved it, I'm sorry to say that I won't be continuing it.

But here's what was going to happen:

Star and Marco's relationship was gonna blossom into something great, homecoming came around and Tom of course kinda bailed on Star a little bit, without meaning too but he did. Star's kinda sad and ends up being alone, but Marco dances with her to Versace on the floor.

Tom, of course, gets jealous and try to keep her away from him but y'all know how Star is lmao. Tom takes her on a trip with her for winter break and they get into a fight about it and Star just brushed off and went skiing. She kinda crashes somewhere and there's a blizzard, but guess who saves her and takes her to his vacation home?

Star wakes up in one of the rooms of Marco's vacation home and she tells him about Tom. He tries to fed her some advice, while also accidentally telling her how he felt about her in the process. He gets kinda frustrated with his feelings and then tells Star how long he's liked her, holding her tight as she just cried hearing his words. And of course they kiss, like _lots_ of kissing but nothing sexual at all.

And the next day, Marco walks Star back over to the ski resort and talks to Tom, Tom sees them together and fights Marco, Star breaks it up, they talk and all make up in the end with Star and Tom breaking up. Then they all go back to the school and find out Kelly and Ferg go together, Tad shitted on their relationship and Kelly went to hang out with Janna, PonyHead, and Ferg, which led to Ferg confessing and shit and boom they got together.

Star talks to Ponyhead about what happened on the trip and she tells her to be honest with herself and her feelings, making star realize she's loved him this whole time and shit. Star takes that advice and goes to talk to Marco, but doesn't show up to school and neither does Tom. So Star goes to glossaryk, who tells her that Marco packed his stuff and he's moving today, family issues, and that he was at the airport. Star goes to his dorm and tries to talk to him but he isn't there, so she leaves and bumped into Tom who told her the airport location and drove her there, trying to make it to the airport.

They make it and Star sees Marco leaving, calls him, tells him how she feels and everything. Marco doesn't board the plane and instead runs to star, kissing her and then asked her if he could be her boyfriend.

"Can I be your boyfriend?" He asked softly, holding her face.

She giggled, "I don't know... _can_ you?"

"Screw you Butterbutt," Marco sneered as Star giggled, kissing her lightly.

Tom saw the whole scene from afar, then sighed to himself. He couldn't help but see the two of them so happy and smile.

Then years passed, Marco didn't leave and he's with Star, Janna is with Tom, PonyHead is with some Lance guy, Ferg is with kelly, and they're all happy seniors who graduate, the end.

So I'm sorry if you all wanted me to continue this story...I really enjoyed writing it as well as being apart of the fandom and I hope one of these days I can come back and give you something new, but I highly doubt it.

This is your author boy, Hobi, signing out 3


End file.
